Born To Be A Champion
by SoulReaperCrewe
Summary: Setting out on his first Journey Naruto Namikaze plans to take the world by storm by one day surpassing his family in the art of all things pokemon. Making friends on the way, obtaining new pokemon and eventually falling in love, Naruto will aim high in order to get out of his families shadow. Rating may go up. Pairing undecided, Oc, Elesa & Skyla older siblings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is a story I have been thinking about for some time and I wanted to see how well you all take to it. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Young Ones**

The world of planet Earth a world inhabited by humans and the mysterious creatures known as Pokemon. Creatures that live far and wide on land, sea and air on all four corners of the globe. Some known as masters of creations, rulers of areas, guardians of peace and simple residents of the wild.

Our story takes place on the continent of Unova. A continent isolated from other regions and the pokémon that inhabit those regions. It was said that it was founded by a legendary dragon of unparallel power but then it split itself into 3 separate dragons one of yin, one of yang and one of wugi. The dragons of yin and yang joined the heroic brothers of truth and ideal but the dragon of wugi left and never returned. Centuries passed and Unova became a beautiful and peaceful land like many others in the world.

Naruto Namikaze ran through the fields with a happy smile plastered on his face as his hands traced along the top of the flowers and the tall grass, feeling them tickle his hands as they stroked his palm. His golden blonde hair that he inherited from his father shined as the sun hit it and his violet eyes that he inherited from his mother were flickering all around wildly as he looked at the different sites around him.

The six year old wore a blue shirt with the picture of a Charizard on the front with its wings stretched out with white shorts and sneakers. On his back was a backpack with various necessities.

"Come on Accelgor catch me if you can," he said in a sing along voice as an Accelgor Pokémon chased after him from behind. The Accelgor had a large pink head reminiscent of a helmet, adorned with green stripes, a black star-like marking or hole on the front, and a swirled shape in the back, with its eyes in a shadowed crevice giving the appearance of an annoyed pout. The rest of its body consisted of blue, segmented cloth-like tufts, with ribbon-like extensions at the top of its back.

The Pokémon eagerly chased after him making the young boys laughter be heard all throughout the field.

"Calm down you two and stay where I can see you," Professor Juniper said to them as she tried not to laugh while trying to keep up with the two rascals. Aurea Juniper was a pretty looking woman in her late twenties with light brown hair and green eyes, wearing a white top and green skirt along with a white lab coat.

Professor Juniper was the local Pokémon professor that was stationed in Nuvema Town, a small village in the Unova region and was the resident neighbor of the Namikaze family as well as little Naruto's godmother.

Naruto's father was Minato Namikaze, who said boy physically resembled and was the current Champion of the Sinnoh region who specialized in electric and flying type pokémon. There were very few in the world that could go toe to toe against the man people dubbed the Yellow Flash.

Naruto's mother was Kushina Uzumaki and was one of the world top coordinators who specialized in water and fire type pokémon. She was known throughout the world as one of the few people to have ever won the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova Grand Festivals as well as being one of the worlds most desirable women.

When the two got together the whole world saw what could only be seen as the greatest power couple in pokémon history and together they had five children with Naruto being child number four and the only son.

After a quick jog she found Naruto and her Accelgor looking up a tree and saw Naruto with a big smile on his face as he pointed towards a small moving figure in the tree.

Blocking out the sun with her hand to get a better look, Professor Juniper grinned when she saw a small Snivy resting in one of the tree's branches.

The Snivy was a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a slender build. Most of its body is green with a cream underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, yellow markings around its large eyes and finally on the tip of it's tail was what looked like a three point leaf.

"Good find Naruto, this is the last one we need," she said patting his head getting a smile from the small blonde haired boy before she looked towards her Pokémon and gave him a nod.

"Accelgor knock it out the tree with **acid spray** and then get it while it's falling with a **quick attack**."

Accelgor nodded and shout out a green spray like substance towards the small Snivy, quickly engulfing it.

They watched the Snivy wake up and writhe around a little before it lost its balance and fell out of the tree.

Before it could hit the ground though, Accelgor appeared in front of it and slammed into it and pushed it to the ground.

When the Snivy landed on the ground its eyes were swirls and had a confused look on its face, looking very out of it from the sudden quick attack. Professor Juniper took that moment to reach into her bag and pull out a red and white ball.

Throwing the poke ball it landed on top of the Snivy's head and engulfed it in a red light before the red light shot into the poke ball.

The trio stood and watched as the poke ball shook on the ground for a couple of seconds before a small bleep could be heard, indicating that the catch was successful.

"Yay," Naruto said putting his hands in the air as Juniper high fived him before he turned around and high fived Accelgor.

Walking forward Professor Juniper picked up the newly caught pokémon and placed him in her bag where eight other poke balls and lay each with a fire, grass or water symbol on the front. She placed a small grass symbol on the Snivy's poke ball before placing it with the rest.

"Is that all of them Aunty?" Naruto asked as Juniper nodded and patted his head.

"Yes that's all of them. Nine starter pokémon for nine future trainers. Since it's almost time for new trainers to begin their journey I thought it was time."

"Can I have one for my birthday?" He asked with a puppy dog look on his face, hoping to persuade his godmother. Though all he got was a grin and a little flick on the nose.

"Nice try," she making Naruto pout. Naruto's birthday was the next day and was when his parents and sisters were scheduled to come back home. He was very excited.

His older sisters Mito, Elesa and Skyla were triplets and had begun their Pokémon journey little over a year ago together. The three nearly thirteen year old girls were in every sense the apple of their parents eyes and recently Minato and Kushina had gone to visit them after the girls recently participated in some exhibition matches in the Battle Frontier.

During the summer of their first year they had managed to get into the Sinnoh pokémon league after collecting the eight necessary badges.

For three newbie's they had done very well with Skyla and Elesa making it to the quarter finals while Mito made it to the Semi finals before being defeated. Their first time performances as well as being the daughters of a current champion and top coordinator had gained them a lot of fame and notoriety.

Mito who looked a lot like their mother was the oldest of the triplets and was a carbon copy of their mother with the fiery personality to match. She specialized in fire pokémon which she also took after their mother and dreamed to be the best fire pokémon trainer in the world.

Elesa the middle triplet took more after their father with blonde hair that she always kept short enough to touch her chin and was the most girly of the group, being very in to fashion and the latest trends. Her pokémon type also took after her father and dreamed of being one of the top electric type Pokémon trainers in the world just like him.

Then there was Skyla the youngest of the trio who looked like Kushina as well but had tanned skin like Mito and her father and her red hair was darker then her mother and sisters. Like her sisters she also had a passion except hers lies with Flying type pokémon and to one day become the top trainer of flying type Pokémon which made her different since she didn't take after her parents favorite type but never the less she was loved by them just as much as her sisters.

The three girls were going to grow up to be incredibly beautiful; she knew that the moment their bodies began to mature and the boys began to take notice. All three would be as stunning as their mother one day.

And when it came to Naruto the three girls adored their little brother and had been that way ever since he was born. They were very protective over him and would find any reason to cuddle him whenever they could. Not that he minded most of time since he loved his sisters with all his heart.

Though with the girls being who they were, Minato and Kushina's attention was normally planted in their direction and it caused them to be in the spotlight almost all the time while Naruto sort of got pushed into the shadows.

Juniper loved her two friends very dearly but she knew that the girls were always the main priority while Naruto tended to come second, especially with Minato since the three girls were big time daddy's little girls. Although she knew that it wasn't because they didn't love Naruto he didn't receive as much attention than his sisters. She knew that it was because since the girls had become old enough to become trainers they got to travel which made it easier for them to meet up with their parents while Naruto couldn't leave the town until they took him with them or became old enough to start his journey. It was reasons like these that made her wish he was old enough to travel already.

Then a year ago Riya Namikaze, the youngest daughter arrived and Naruto had begun spending a lot more time with her at the lab with his parents having little time for him anymore due to the new baby who required a lot of attention that left them feeling tired in the morning. The three girls on their Pokémon journey, Minato's champion duties and Kushina guiding the next generation of coordinators, it all left them very busy.

It was probably why Naruto was always her favorite. He was the one she had spent the most time with and when it came to pokémon there was nothing he did not want to learn. So she had taken to teaching him everything he needed to know, hence why he was with her today catching the starter pokémon.

"When we get back how about we have some ice cream and then we can go over the Eevee evolution cycle again," she said to Naruto whose face lit up with excitement. The Eevees had always been a favorite of his, probably because of them having the largest list of possible evolutions than any other pokémon which Naruto said was the coolest thing cause it was like having the power of most types into one.

Naruto just nodded his head before he began running, wanting Accelgor to chase him again.

Professor Juniper just laughed as she walked at a regular pace, keeping an eye on her godson and pokémon and they played chase again.

When they arrived back at her lap she guided Naruto in her living quarters as she headed towards the kitchen to get the tubs of ice cream that she promised.

From the side though she saw her computer was on and the message board was bleeping, signaling someone was calling her.

Taking a seat in her chair she tapped the accept button and watched as a video call from Minato and Kushina appeared.

They both were in their middle thirties and looked good for their age with Minato wearing his trademark white jacket that Kushina had bought him on their first anniversary and Kushina wore a pleasant looking purple kimono.

"Ahh Minato, Kushina I was just thinking off the two of you. Everything going well in Sinnoh?" she asked her two friends as she leaned back on her chair and smiled at them both.

"It went fantastic. The girls are buzzed at how well everyone has taken to them and have had interview after interview by various newspapers and new crews all day. Oh you should see them they have been delighted all day. I can't remember the last time they have looked so happy," Minato said as Kushina brought little Riya up and waved at Juniper.

The little girl had taking after her father with little blonde tuffs of hair on her head. "Everyone has been wanting to know about this little one as well," Kushina spoke as Juniper waved back at the girl.

"Were not calling at a bad time are we?"

"No not at all. Naruto and I just got back from catching the starter Pokemon. He was a big help in spotting them. He has good senses for a six year old."

"He always was very observative," Kushina praised as Riya sat playing with her mother's hair.

"What time is your flight back tomorrow? His little birthday party is at two down here at the lab. My father can't wait to see him, apparently he has something cool to give him. He can't wait to see you all," she said chuckling but stopped when she saw them both chuckle nervously with Minato scratching the back of his head.

Oh no. She had seen these looks before.

"There has been a little change of plans," Minato said slowly as Kushina swept a bit of hair out of her face. "Our flight has been cancelled due to a huge blizzard that's been confirmed to heading our way. They estimate it to last for at least 2 days, which sadly means that we won't be able to make it."

Now Juniper was looking distraught. "Isn't their anything you can do to get here, can't you ride your pokémon?" she asked a little desperately since she didn't want Naruto to be saddened by his parents tardiness for his birthday.

Minato sighed with as he shook his head. "We already considered that option but after verifying the level of this blizzard and the direction it's coming from we see that it's too dangerous for our pokémon to take us through it. Even if we tried to leave now we would simply get caught in it because we would need to go through it to make it back home and it's just too dangerous for us to put little Riya at risk."

Juniper looked down as her hair now overshadowed her eyes. "So what will you do then?" she asked.

"There is a big ball being hosted for the up and coming trainers in the next town which happens to be Hearthome city and the girls have been invited. It's a big time thing that could really get the girls name out there and further there fame in the pokémon world." Minato said as Riya pulled on his jacket.

"Minato and I have also been asked by the Sinnoh pokémon league to give special demonstrations with our pokémon. We originally declined since the girls wanted to return for Naruto's birthday but with this blizzard heading for us we've decided to take them on their offer.

"Unfortunately it means staying in Sinnoh at least another week…..we….we won't be there for Naruto's birthday."

The two parents gulped and look at the screen after having diverted their eyes. They were not surprised when they saw the glaring facing of Aurea Juniper looking back at them.

"Don't do this. Not again. Don't to this to that little boy again."

"Aurea….you have to understand…."

"Understand what? That again you are putting the girls before Naruto. How many times have you too gone on trips and left Naruto behind because you want to see the triplets. You're forgetting you have a son here who needs you just as much as they need you," she whispered harshly at them.

They both gulped but Minato was the first that regained himself.

"Either way I am sorry Aurea but there's nothing we can do. We're already stuck over here so we decided to make the best of it. This chance for the girls is a big deal and it needs to come first. Naruto won't mind if we miss his birthday just for this year. We will be back next weekend and we can celebrate it then. Naruto will understand."

"IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY!" she shouted at them, fuming that they would so easily decide on the matter. "He is going to be crushed."

Both Minato and Kushina looked away from the screen, neither really knowing what to say. They knew their son would be a little heartbroken but they would be back in a week and then they could celebrate as a family.

Irritated by their silence Aurea took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "One day…one day if you keep doing this to him, it's going to come back and bite you both in the ass." She then leaned forward and turned the screen off, not being able to look at her two friends any more right now.

She leaned back in her chair and sighed as she could hear Naruto giggling from the living room as he played with Accelgor.

She was not looking forward to this.

* * *

**That night**

'_Why won't they come?'_ Naruto thought as his head lay softly on his pillow as his eyes just stared at the desk beside the bed.

He had taken it just like Professor Juniper thought he would. He was heartbroken that they were not going to be there for his birthday and he had been very downcast for the rest of the day. Accelgor tried to get him to laugh again but he really wasn't in the mood any more.

'_Did I do something wrong? Was I bad? I don't think I did anything.'_

He wondered that thought but knew deep down it was because of his sisters again. He might only be six years old but even he could see that when it came to his three older sister nothing else really mattered. Not even him.

Not being able to fall to sleep he sat up from his bed and looked out the window.

He peered up at the moon in the sky which was full and just placed his head in his hands.

He loved his family but he felt very let down by them today, especially with his parents. He had wanted to go with them to see his big sisters but instead told him he would be staying with his aunty while they were gone which he didn't mind since he loved his Aunty.

But at least he got to see his friend Bianca and funny grandpa Cedric as he called him would also be visiting which he was happy about. He always liked his aunts father, he was very odd but very funny.

His eyes drooped down as sleep was about to take him again but before his eyes could completely shut he saw a small shadowed figured appear under the gaze of the moon before he watched it fall to the ground and into the small forest on the labs estate.

His curiosity getting the better of him he jumped away from the window put his slipper and little robe on and left his room.

He crept past his aunt's room, tip toed down the stairs and opened up the back door and headed towards the spot where the figure landed.

Quickly making his way through the forest he could hear the night time Pokemon making themselves known with their calls and could hear them scurrying across the tops of the tree's. Naruto paid them no mind though since his focus was on something completely different.

Stepping out into a small clearing he finally saw what had fallen from the sky and he could say he had never seen such a beautiful pokémon in all his nearly seven years of life.

The pokémon was about medium sized had the lower half of its body in red with jet-plane like wings and fin-like feet. It has a blue triangular marking on its red chest. It had white and red arms that can be tucked into its body and the upper-half of its body is white. It has triangular ears and a red face with a white pentagon in the middle and a noticeably long neck over 2 feet in length.

She was not very big either, only just a little bit bigger then Naruto was in terms of height while being larger from head to tail.

The beautiful pokémon let out a low cry of pain and Naruto could see that on one of its wings had a large gash that looked quite deep. He took a few steps closer but when he did the pokémon looked in his direction and had a look of fright on its face.

"Its okay," he said putting his hands up. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

The pokémon did not look very assured but it could not move much thanks to its wound. However it could still launch attacks which is exactly what it did as it's eyes started to glow startling Naruto.

"Uh oh" Naruto said to himself knowing what glowing eyes usually meant after all his lessons with Aunty Juniper. One it meant it was most likely a psychic and two that it was about to launch an attack.

His guess was proven true as sonic looking rings of psychic energy were launched from the beautiful pokémons head.

"Ahhh" Naruto screamed as he crossed his arms to brave himself only to feel the attack pass next to him and he opened his eyes to see that it collided with one of the trees causing it to fall over.

"Huh?" Naruto said a bit dumbly as he thought the attack was meant for him. He looked back to the mystery pokémon to see that it's eyes were squinted as it looked at him as if it had trouble seeing him.

"Is she unable to see me?" He wondered as he took a step forward only for another ring of energy to get fired at him. This one missing him by an inch as it hit another tree and toppled it over. Despite this he wasn't deterred from his objective to help the injured pokémon.

Naruto walked slowly towards it making sure to not step on any twigs or leaves until he was finally in front of her and gently patted her face with gentle touches as he said soothing words to the hurt pokémon that surprised the creature.

The pokémon observed the human slowly caressing her. It flexed its hands and wings, ready in case the boy did anything. But looking into his eyes saw nothing but concern for her.

After a few seconds, it felt that he could somehow trust this young human and finally unclenched its hands and wings.

"Laaaaa," the pokemon said weakly as Naruto took a quick look at the wound and saw it was quite deep and trickles of blood were sliding down its body but the most surprising sight was the traces of a glowing purple that seemed to be covering part of her wings which indicated possible poisoning. It was no wonder she went down and he could see that it was hurting her a lot.

Knowing he could not do anything he took off his robe and placed it on top of the hurt pokémon so it could keep her warm.

"I'm going to go get my aunty. She will know what to do," he said and to the pokémons surprise Naruto kissed the top of her head and ran back towards the house.

Not needing to be quiet his footsteps echoed through the lab and ran up the stairs to his aunt's bedroom.

When he got up the stairs he already saw her light on as the door to her room creaked open. Professor Juniper yawned and looked in Naruto's direction as she rubbed sleepers out of her eyes.

"Naruto what are you doing up this late?" she said, yawning in the middle of the sentence but was quickly fully awake when Naruto grabbed her hands and began pulling her down the stairs.

"You have to come help," he said as they walked down the steps.

"Why Naruto? What's wrong?" She said with confusion but some concern.

"Outside, a hurt pokémon landed in the little forest away from the lab. She has a big cut in her wing and she is in a lot of pain. We need to help her," Naruto said to her, making himself a little upset as he spoke.

Normally she would have thought it was just a child imagination but when it came to pokémon Naruto was always very serious. Plus his watery eyes were proof that he was telling the truth.

"Okay let me just get my robe and some equipment and we can go," she said as Naruto nodded and went down to the back door. He only had to wait a minute before Professor Juniper appeared with a bag in her hand.

He took her other hand and led her back to the site.

After a few minutes of trekking through the forest and some silent curses from Professor Juniper they were back in the clearing where Naruto sat beside the hurt pokémon again and gently stroked the top of her head.

"Don't worry my aunty is amazing. She can help you get better," he said as the pokémons big yellow eyes looked at him and very gently leaned into him, knowing he would not hurt her since he came back.

Professor Juniper meanwhile had an awestruck look on her face as she stared at the hurt pokémon in front of her. She was so glad that Naruto had spotted this when he did.

"A Latias," she whispered though Naruto heard her as she approached the hurt pokémon.

"A Latias? What's that?" he asked since he had not heard of a Latias before.

"She is a legendary pokémon Naruto," she told him making him look like a gaping fish. "She is part of the Eon duo Latias and Latios and is rarely seen in the world. The fact that we are seeing one now despite the circumstances is such a privilege since they normally stay in groups."

"What is she doing out here in the Unova region? She belongs in the Hoenn region."

"I don't know," he said giving such a child like answer. "But she got her wing hurt."

Naruto and Professor Juniper both felt the Latias tremble a little as the professor got close but Naruto tried to reassure her and calm her.

"She is very young. She can't be any older than a 2 year old. Poor baby," she said before taking a look at the gash on her wing and winced when she saw it.

It was a bad wound, one that she knew she would not be able to heal on her own. While she knew pokémon healing during her few years at the pokémon centre, she was not confident enough in being able to heal the poor pokémon on her own. Especially after seeing that there was also poison on it's wing most likely inflicted by some kind of poison type pokémon.

Plus with such a legendary and rare pokémon she did not want to take any chances.

"We need to move her," she said looking at Naruto. "We need to get her to the lab where we can fix her up. I will need to call Nurse Joy to help me. Can you help me pick her up Naruto?" she asked with Naruto quickly nodding.

He wanted to help his new friend.

They both got on the opposite dies and gently picked the hurt Latias up. They struggled a bit at first since Latias trembled in pain but they managed to get her in a comfy and safe position on Professor Junipers back while Naruto gently held her head and patted it as he guided them back out the forest.

* * *

**Next morning**

Naruto rubbed his eyes, ridding the sleepers from them as he recalled the events of last night.

After getting the Latias into his aunt's lab, Professor Juniper quickly called the local nurse Joy who arrived in a record five minutes. When it came to pokémon there was nothing more important when it came to a member of the Joy family.

The two women quickly got to work on the Latias and spent about two hours healing the poor pokémon in one of the sterilized labs and made sure the poor pokémon was in a gentle sleep as they fixed her up.

Naruto had wanted to help them but after seeing his eyes droop, Professor Juniper quickly put him to bed where he was out like a light before she even got to his room.

Getting out of bed he ran down the stairs and made his way to the room where the Latias was being kept. As he got close he saw his aunt coming out of the room as she rubbed sleepers out of her eyes again.

"You're up. Good morning birthday boy," she said getting down to his level and giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Oh yeah it's my birthday," he said with a happy grin making her laugh and she patted his head. She figured he forgot after the incident during the night.

"You're here to visit your new friend huh?" She said as Naruto quickly nodded making her smile even more.

"Is she okay? I'm sorry I couldn't help more. I got really tired."

"You did more than enough. You probably saved a Pokémon's life last night. I know Nurse Joy was very thankful you found her when you did and wanted me to tell you that you did a good job in helping Latias."

Professor Juniper smiled and stood up, guiding Naruto through the door. "Come and see for yourself."

Walking into the lab Naruto quickly spotted the Latias sleeping peacefully on a large circular bed based on the edge of the room. She had a few wires hooked up to her to monitor her heart rate while bandages were wrapped around her wing. Her head was resting on a pillow and Naruto could hear soft snores coming from the young Pokemon.

Rushing over he leaned against the bed as best he could as gently stroked the top of the Pokemon head, a small smile on his face since he was happy that his new friend seemed to be on the mend.

"She will need to take it easy for the next two weeks but with some hyper potions, berries and lots of rest she should be back to normal."

"Okay Aunty," he replied before crawling onto the bed and continued to stroke her head while giggling at the funny soft snores that was coming from the minor legendary Pokemon.

From the door Professor Juniper leaned against the door and smiled as she watched as her godson stayed beside the injured Latias before she went to go make his birthday breakfast.

* * *

**Later on that day**

Naruto grabbed some wrapping paper that laid on the ground and threw it into a black bag. He was helping Professor Juniper pack away and clean up the small mess that was made from Naruto's little birthday get together.

It had only been a small affair with Cedric Juniper visiting along with Naruto's friend Bianca. Bianca was a girl his age that he had known for as long as he could remember and lived just up the street from them. Her father was an old friend of his moms who could be a little over protective when it came to his daughter.

The two children had spent the day playing with the pokémon that resided at the lab or resided outside. Since there were no harmful pokémon in the area the two were happily playing with the little delightful pokémon that enjoyed their presence.

After a trek through the forest for a few hours with Cedric, Aurea and Bianca they managed to see a large Scolipede that Cedric had noticed on the way there and knew the two children would have loved to see it. Then afterwards they had cake and party food before they moved onto his presents.

From Bianca he got a book on the various types of berries that could be found throughout Unova along with a few of said berries that she had collected with her father.

From Cedric he got a top of the line pair of binoculars and camera that he could use to spot pokémon and take pictures of said pokémon. Since according to Cedric Naruto had the mind of a future pokémon professor he wanted to help guide the young boy to a great and noble profession.

His favorite present though was from his aunt which included a book on the various legendary pokémon throughout the world with what detailed descriptions they had on said pokémon. They even included a drawn up picture and some real time photo's since some legendary pokémon were harder to find then others.

The other present he was a little confused about at first and only Professor Juniper really knew why she gave him an empty Luxury poke ball to him for his present.

"Here is the bag of rubbish," he said to his aunt as he handed the black bag over to Professor Juniper before scooped up his presents and headed back to the lab where the Latias was still resting. The cake and sugar he had today had made him more energetic then he normally was.

"That boy," she whispered with a smile on her face as she tip toed over to see the interaction between said boy and pokémon.

Running in he saw that the Latias was awake and had its head lifted slightly in the air. From the look on her face she must have only just woken up and was getting use to her surroundings.

"Your awake," he said happily as he hopped onto the bed and gently hugged the Latias around the neck, making sure to be careful of her wound and not to scare her too much.

The Latias was confused but accepted the hug since she had never met a nice human before until last night, unlike the last one she met that gave her the injuries. The one in front of her seemed to appeal to her since he had been very kind to her and helped her in her time of need.

"My names Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. Your Latias right?" he asked as the Latias nodded her head in confirmation. "I hope you are feeling better. That was a nasty cut you had on your wing. When I get hurt my mama or Aunty Juniper usually kisses it better and it doesn't hurt as much. Does it hurt?"

Latias again nodded a little and again to her surprise Naruto leaned over and gently kissed her injured wing. "How's that? Any better?"

Latias did nothing at first since it pretty much felt the same but she did feel something soothe the pain for a moment so she just nodded and rubbed her face against Naruto's cheek, getting laughs from the young boy as Professor Juniper laughed into her hand at the display.

"You're really friendly Latias. Do you want to be my friend? I really want to be yours."

"Laaaaaa," was the response he got back as she continued to nuzzle into him making him laugh again.

"I take that as a yes," he giggled before he rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out two little berries that were colored red and yellow. Latias leaned down and sniffed the berries with her nose.

"The book says these are Leppa berries and that they help restore health. I got some from my friend Bianca since it's my birthday today. If you want you can have them since they could help with your wound. I don't mind."

Latias sniffed the berries for a few more seconds before she took one in her mouth, chewed it and swallowed. From the happy look on her face he guessed she liked it so he offered her the second one which she happily took.

"Laaaaaa," she called out again as she nuzzled into Naruto who happily accepted and hugged back.

Smiling and happy that his new friend seemed to like him so much he got out his book on Legendary pokémon and place it in front of them. "You want to read my new book with me?" he asked and saw Latias nod her head.

Lying on his front and beside Latias and he sprawled the book out and the two new friends leaned down to look at the contents while Professor Juniper watched in awe at how quickly the Latias accepted Naruto, not that she should really be surprised. Gently closing the door she left the two new friends to it while she went to make a call.

* * *

**One Week later**

Professor Juniper stood at the front of the lab with her hands in her pockets as she watched as a fancy car pulled into her drive and its passengers stepped out of the car.

From the front Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze stepped out of it whilst from the back Mito, Elesa and Skyla all stepped out as their mother took Riya out of her seat. The three girls looked a little older then they normally did and had an air of confidence around them. All three were wearing matching jeans whilst Mito wore a red top, Elesa a yellow top and Skyla a blue top.

The family of six walked forward and Minato and Kushina nervously said their hello's to their long time friend which was understandable given their last conversation.

"He's at the back of the lab. Know that he was very broken up about none of you being there for this birthday," she said with the parents wincing and the girls all looking apologetic. "Just be glad he has a big heart."

"Come on lets go see our little brother," Skyla said joyfully as the three girls ran inside to see their beloved little brother whilst the adults and Riya walked at a gentle pace behind them.

Since it had been well over a year since they had seen him they were all anxious to see their baby brother. The trio had missed him very much and were a little ashamed that they could not have been there for his birthday despite how much they wanted to. But they were intent on making it up to him with the gifts they got him from their travels.

Reaching the back door the trio quickly heard their brother's laughter coming from the back and became curious over what he was laughing at. Walking outside they all stopped in their tracks and let their jaws hit the ground when they saw Naruto playing with a young Latias who was tickling his stomach with her nose.

"Girls what's with the looks?" Minato asked before he and Kushina noticed it as well and had similar looks on their face while Riya happily clapped her hands.

"A Latias?" the family members all said allowed not believing that their son was playing with one of the Legendary Eon duo of the Hoenn region.

From the side Professor Juniper had a big grin on her face. She had been waiting to see this moment for the entire week and quickly slipped out a camera from her pocket and took a picture of the gobsmacked looks on their faces.

As they stood still with their looks of disbelief Naruto noticed his family all appear and quickly let a big grin cover his face.

He ran up to them and stopped a few meters in front of them with Latias hovering behind him, now with fresh bandages on her wing.

"Momma, Dad, Big Sisters and little Riya, I want you to meet Latias, my new friend and my first pokémon," he said as he held up a Luxury poke ball in front of them as a big cheesy smile stretched across his face.

"Laaaaaaa."

After a few moments of silence, all over Nuvema town a loud shout of WHAT could be heard and Naruto was bombarded with question while he just laughed as his new friend happily nuzzled into his side.

* * *

**Chapter One Completed**

**Beta'd by MasamuneX23**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Beginning**** Of The Rest Of Your Life**

Five years had passed since the day that they had met. Naruto and Latias had become closer and closer to the point where Naruto called her his best friend and spent most of every waking moment together.

The day his parents returned with his sisters a week after his birthday they had bombarded him with questions about how he managed to catch one of the Eon duo along with what she was even doing in Unova.

After explaining to his family and his sister seemed happy for him that he had his first pokémon, he could tell they were a little jealous that their little brother had a legendary pokémon under his belt. Even his parents had to admit they were a little jealous since it was rare for anyone to have a legendary pokémon on their team.

Since then he played, ate with, slept and trained with Latias who was always by his side no matter what. The two were practically inseparable and when you saw one the other would not be far behind.

Though one thing he made sure of was that very few people knew about her. Other than his family and Professor Juniper only a handful of people knew about her which included Bianca who would often play with them and who Latias had taken a liking too.

He knew that there were people out there that would try to take her from him and until he was strong enough to prevent that from happening he knew hiding her existence from the world was the best option.

Sitting up from his bed he noticed it was morning and groggily turned his alarm off. Sitting up and looking up at the calendar on his wall he saw the words he had long been waiting to read.

_Beginning of Pokémon Journey_

Letting a big grin come to his face he turned to his side and gently shook Latias awake who was still sleeping and lying on the side of the bed with her head resting on one of his pillows.

"Latias its time to wake up," he said trying to get her to wake up. If there was anything he had learnt from his best friend it was that she was a very deep sleeper. Probably because she used to live in the wild and therefore didn't exactly need to get up early for the day's events like he had to today.

Pouting he picked up his pillow and gave her a light whap on the head with it. The result was instantaneous as her eyes shot open and began looking around her surroundings to see what just hit her.

When she turned to the side and saw Naruto grinning at her cheeks puffed out in annoyance and began poking him in the chest with her nose.

"Hey you're the one who didn't wake up," he said laughing before hugging Latias, making the annoyed look on her face disappear and letting the happy smile he was use to take over.

"Guess what day it is Latias? It's the day we finally start our pokémon journey. Are you ready to go down this road with me?" he asked.

"Laaaaaaaaaaa," she responded back happily a she nodded her head rapidly giving him his answer.

Grinning he pulled out a bowl from under his bed and took out some dragon pokémon food that he kept in his draw since they were Latias's favorite.

After acquiring Latias as his first pokémon and leaning she was a Dragon type pokémon, he had taken to learning everything there was to know about Dragon pokémon along with all the legends and information there was about the Eon duo.

So during one of the many times where he stayed with Professor Juniper when his parents were out of town, she took him to the Johto region where he met with the leading Dragon Expert in that region and old friend of Professor Junipers, Claire.

The gym leader of Blackthorn gym had been more than happy to teach him about Dragon type pokémon and was always happy to see someone from the next generation of pokémon trainers to take an interest in the Dragon type.

Thanks to Claire and her teaching he learned the best way to care for Latias, the right kind of food for her, her favorite kind of habitats etc. Plus if he ever had any more Dragon type pokémon which he hoped he would then her teachings would be invaluable.

"Enjoy breakfast Latias, I need to go shower," he told her as she dug into her breakfast. Getting out of bed he hustled over to his bathroom

Thirty minutes later Naruto stood outside his family home with his equipment tucked away in his bag that was slung over his shoulder. He locked the front door since he was the only one currently home.

He wore a white shirt with orange on the side while wearing black bottoms and sneakers. Around his neck on a silver chain was Latias's poke ball that he always kept on him at all times.

"I won't be back here in a while. Get a good look Latias."

Latias floated beside him as she watched him lock up before Naruto turned around began jogging towards Professor Juniper's estate with Latias happily flying beside him. Since there were very few houses in the part of Nuvema town that they lived in, he saw no reason to put Latias in her poke ball.

A minute later he turned up at the lab and casually walked in like he had done on multiple occasions.

"Aunty I'm here," he called out just as a blonde blur barreled into him making him roll his eyes but smile none the less. He then picked the blonde blur up and swung her around getting laughs in response.

"Hey Bianca," he said as his childhood friend Bianca stood in front of him fixing her green hat and giving him a warm smile. She wore her usual white and top with an orange blouse over it with white bottoms and sneakers.

"Hi Naru. Hi Latias," she said as the Latias nuzzled into Bianca, happy to see her female friend.

She had been his friend for as long as he could remember and depended a lot on her friendship. Though she was awfully clumsy and hasty, she was genuinely goodhearted and cares deeply for pokémon, something that put a gold star by her name as far as he was concerned.

Both Naruto and Bianca shared the dream of becoming great pokémon researcher just like Professor Juniper though unlike Bianca he also had a goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. Bianca decided to become Professor Juniper's assistant which his aunt was happy to accept and would travel with Professor Juniper when she traveled around Unova on field research.

Her father was happy that she became the assistant to Professor Juniper since he was originally against her becoming a trainer. But since she would have Professor Juniper with her and would be under her guidance he relented.

He was just a father who was worried over his only child.

"Professor, Naruto's here," she called as Naruto noticed a Tepig appear from between her legs.

"Well hey their little guy. Are you Bianca's first pokémon?" he asked and got an oink in response from the tiny pokémon.

It was primarily orange with black and yellow markings. It has ovular eyes, a ruddy pink nose, and a thick stripe of yellow over its snout. The upper portion of its head is black, and its long, pointed ears were positioned closely together on the top of its head. It had short legs with black front feet and a black band covers its lower back and rear. Its curly tail is tipped with a ruddy pink sphere.

"He is," Bianca said picking up the little pokémon in her arms as it settled comfortably. "Professor Juniper said since you were not taking a starter pokémon from Unova that I could have this little guy instead. I couldn't say no."

"Teeeeeeepig," the little pokémon said in delight as Bianca rubbed her cheek against his making them both laugh.

They both then heard footsteps from behind them and both saw Professor Juniper walking towards them with a few objects in her hands.

"Are you all set Naruto? This is it. The big day," she said as Naruto nodded his head rapidly.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Oh goodness it does not feel so long ago that you were still holding onto my hand pointing towards the little snivy's in the tree's and playing in the mud with the Tepigs. What happened to that little cutie?" she asked pouting.

"He got bigger and became ready to take on the pokémon world."

"Good answer," she said as she motioned for Naruto and Bianca to follow while Bianca put Tepig down who followed behind them with Latias.

They walked over to one of the many desks where Professor pulled one of the draw out and picked up three small boxes and laid them out on the table.

"Okay first this is your Xtransceiver. This is what you will use to keep in contact when you're not near a Pokémon Centre. You can store over a thousand contacts in here and have a camera up the top where you can visual chat with a single person. It also has a radio link that can link to up to three other people."

"Bianca and I have already put our numbers in it so you can call us whenever you want whether it's of importance, guidance or just a general chat. You just need to input your name."

Naruto nodded and took the orange colored communication device and tapped in his name. When Professor Juniper saw the name he typed in she gave him a warm look and kissed her godsons cheek since it made her feel very warm inside and happy that he would honor her in such a way.

_Naruto N Juniper_

He smiled at his godmother and aunt before he strapped it around his left arm. He then watched as she pulled out a blue case about the size of her hand with the poke ball symbol etched onto the front.

"This next object is your badge case for to keep the gym badges you win. This will keep up to eight badges since that is the required amount for the Kanto league. Remember don't lose it otherwise you will have a serious problem when you turn up at the Indigo Plateau with your badges missing."

Nodding again he took the badge case and put it in one of the side pockets of his bag. Finally she took out a large case and opened it up too show a few rows of poke balls.

"These six are your standard poke balls which you already know about while the rest of different variations. These are two dusk balls," she said referring to the dark green poke balls, "while the other two blue and red ones are Great balls."

"The dusk balls are specifically designed to be best used to capturing pokémon while inside a cave or at night, so don't use them when the sun is up otherwise it loses its effectiveness. The great ball as you know is an upgraded version of the poke ball which gives it a better chance at capturing." Juniper said scientifically as Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Normally I would just give you your first six poke balls but since you're my godson I think I can make an exception and throw in a few extra," She said giving her godson a warm smile that was equally returned.

"Now put these away and let me make sure you have everything you need," she said as Naruto packed them away into his bag before settling his bag on top of the desk as Professor Juniper and Bianca began checking it over.

Thanks to sealing capsules that stored big items inside thumb sized capsules it allowed a trainer to carry a lot more equipment with them along with items from home like bicycles, big camping gear, fishing rods etc.

He only had four capsules that he really needed. One was the camping capsule that contained his camping gear like a tent, pillow, sleeping bag etc. Another had a shirt symbol which contained his clothes which were about seven shirts, shorts, pants, underwear, a water proof jacket and a second said of shoes.

"So far so good," Professor Juniper said nodding her head thankful he had been sensible in the amount he was taking and that he was using sealing capsules.

The third was food which was mostly tinned food since any other type of food would go off along with bottles of water that he could easily stock up on with each town or city he visited. Along with the human food was Latias's Dragon food along with regular pokémon food bags.

The final capsule had a red cross on it indicating it was his healing supplies for his pokémon. Checking inside Naruto had five potions, three super potions and one hyper potion neatly stacked together along with a few roles of bandages, various berries and a small tub of healing antiseptic cream. Then on the side were a few human medicines just in case for him.

Since Professor Juniper had some healing knowledge she made sure to pass it to Naruto and Bianca.

Nodding in satisfaction she sealed them back up and placed them back in the bags. She gave him a smile in satisfaction.

"Very good, you have all you need from this end. All you need now is once you get to Kanto to head to Pallet town to see Professor Oak."

"Right remind me again what I am picking up," he asked giving her a nervous smile as he scratched the back of his head.

Professor Juniper gave him a look that made Bianca laugh before sighing and answering his question.

"You just need to get the pokedex for that region and Kanto map from him. Even though your Xtransceiver has a map in it, it's best to have a spare just in case. The other will be your starter pokémon since we agreed its best to keep Latias hidden."

"I know. I plan on using her in some gym battles but other than that her debut to the world won't be until the Indigo Plateau as long as I manage to get in," he said as he patted her head whilst the young Latias nuzzled his shoulder.

"I'm sure you will be fine," she told him with Bianca nodding, already planning on going to watch him when he made it into the Kanto league.

"Now are you sure you do not want a Unova starter pokémon? I still have one of each still in their poke balls and are ready to be claimed," she said pointing over to the far side of the lab where three poke balls lay comfortably on a pillowed stand.

"I'm sure," he said shaking his head. "Since I'm going to start my journey in Kanto its only right that I get a Kanto starter to match."

"Do you know which you're going to get?" Bianca asked as both Naruto and Professor Juniper nodded.

"I already told Professor Oak which starter Naruto would like. Though I should tell you he may want to see Latias since he has never seen a Latias before. He won't cause any harm to her he will just want his curiosity about her to be sated."

"That's cool. He sounds like an alright guy so neither us mind if he wants to take a quick look at her," he said with Latias nodding her head.

"My plane out leaves in about an hour so we should get going," he said with both nodding since Bianca and Professor Juniper were going to see him off from the Nuvema Town air field where he would be getting a plane from Unova to Kanto.

It was only a small airfield but with his sister Skyla's popularity the pilots were happy to take Naruto over to Kanto since it would probably put in a good word with his big sister.

"Okay Latias it's time to go into the ball. I'll let you out to stretch your wings once we arrive in Kanto," he said as Latias nodded happily before returning to her luxury ball around his neck.

Picking up his bag the group left and began piling into Professor Juniper's jeep and quickly took off.

"Naru, are your parents or sisters coming to see you off?" Bianca asked as she and Professor Juniper frowned when he shook his head.

"No they have...more important things to do," he said bitterly that was not lost on both girls.

"What's the excuse this time?" Professor Juniper growled as they drove down the road with the top of the jeep current down.

"Apparently Elesa has a big cat walk show today and mom and dad wanted to go support her. I guess watching girls parade up and down a small walk way was more important than seeing me off on my pokémon journey."

Now Bianca growled a little. "What about Mito or Skyla?" she asked but Naruto barked out a small laugh.

"Your kidding? Mito has been on her high horse ever since she became a member of Unova's elite four. I left her a message but I guess seeing me off was not important enough for her."

"And Skyla?"

"I don't know about her. I tried to calling her but it kept going to voice mail. I guess she was in the air whenever I called."

"Huh those dummies," Professor Juniper whispered as her hands clutched the steering wheel tightly while Bianca looked at her friend with a sad glance. Her hand gripped behind the seat and took one of his hands into hers.

Naruto just smiled at her and kissed her hand in thanks. She really was a good friend.

* * *

**In the Air**

Naruto sat on the opposite side of the pilot as he looked down at the ocean as they crossed over towards the Kanto region.

He had said his goodbyes and got a little tearful once Bianca and Professor Juniper started bawling their eyes out.

After a good five minute hugging both of them and after they wished him well and made one last check to make sure he had everything, he was escorted to the plane he would be travelling in by the pilot and took off into the air shortly afterwards.

As they soared across the sky his thoughts turned to his family.

This was another moment in his life that his family had missed simply because the girls came first and Naruto had argued with them a few times over it. Though the main one was when they wanted Naruto to show off his Latias to the world since it was quite an achievement for one so young to catch a rare pokémon like Latias.

But Naruto refused since he agreed with Professor Juniper that she should lay low. Sometimes he thought their fame to the pokémon world was just too much to deal with.

His parents were either away on business trips or with the girls while Naruto would be left with Professor Juniper. Latias also was a little skittish around his parents, she didn't like them all that much nor did she like Mito a great deal. The only three she liked was Elesa, Skyla and Riya since Elesa seemed to call beautiful and even said she may be better looking than a Milotic, Skyla loved Latias the moment she saw her floating and Riya would play with her.

His older sisters had elevated themselves to stardom like he knew they would and all three became well respected trainers.

Skyla and Elesa became gym leaders, focusing on their respective pokémon types while Mito became a member of the Elite four after defeating and replacing a trainer called Grimsley. Since then his sister's attention was solely on their work as well as their other passions.

Skyla became a pilot, Elesa became a famous model and Mito became a dancer. All three became stars in their respective professions as well.

To put it simply he had a Pokémon Champion for a father, a top coordinator for a mother, two gym leaders and an elite four member for sisters.

The bar had been raised high and the shadow was enormous but Naruto would somehow surpass it.

As he looked down at the ocean he felt the pilot nudge his arm and saw he was pointing out the window from Naruto's side.

With a confused look he looked over through his window and couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face when he saw his sister Skyla flying beside the plane on with her own smaller plane and flying next to her was her large Braviary.

He saw her look over and motioned for him to look down at his Xtransceiver. Nodding he looked down and saw a message suddenly bleep on the screen. Tapping the button, a message came up from Skyla.

'_Good luck on your pokémon journey and I hope you catch lots of flying type pokémon. I know you will do great. I will be waiting for your challenge in Unova and I look forward to the day you can battle me evenly.'_

_Love you always, your big sister Skyla xx_

_p.s Add my contact number so I can call you whenever I want._

Naruto let a big smile appear on his face as he clicked the accept button and accepted Skyla as a contact. He turned back to look at his big sister and mouthed 'thank you' to her.

Seemingly knowing what he said she gave him a warm smile and then she blew him a large kiss and gave him a salute before she took out a bag and gave it to Braviary who flew ahead of the plane Naruto was on before Skylas plane did a 180 turn and went back to Unova.

He waved at her as she left before he turned back to the front, his mood now a bit brighter than before with his big sister wishing him luck.

"How long until we get to Kanto?" he asked the pilot.

"About 3 hours so you better get comfy," the pilot said as Naruto simply nodded and pulled out the book on legendary Pokemon that he got for his seventh birthday to pass the time.

* * *

**Three Hours Later at the Landing Spot.**

After the three hours in the air the plane eventually landed on a small air strip a little outside Pallet town, a small town in the southern part of Kanto.

"Hmmm," Naruto hummed as he stretched his arms after finally getting out of the plane. He felt like he was getting a cramp from being forced to sit and hardly ever get up. Gladly for him the ordeal was over.

"Now that I'm here I can finally go find Professor Oaks and get my starter Pokemon," Naruto said eagerly.

"Raaaaav"

Naruto jumped in surprise at the startling noise and turned to see Skylas Braviary on the roof of a shed looking at him.

"Braviary? You're my sister Skylas Braviary right?" He questioned to the large bird who nodded before he opened his wings and then flew down in front of Naruto. Naruto wondered what his sisters pokémon wanted until he looked down and saw a gift bag attached to one of it's talons.

"Is that for me?" Naruto asked and received a nod before he knelt down to untie it and open it to see that their was a Xtransceiver number on it and a little present with a card attached. He took the card and opened it to see a message that said "call number before opening present".

"That's strange," Naruto said to himself before deciding to comply with the request. So he dialed the mystery number on his Xtransceiver and then waited for a moment before the screen lit up with the person he called.

"Hi little brother!" A cheerful voice cried out.

"Sister Elesa?!" Naruto said in surprise at seeing his blond older sister.

"Yeah it's me and I hope you followed my cards request by calling me before opening that little present?" She asked with a teasing smile as she spoke.

Naruto nodded a little sheepishly. "Um yeah I did see," he said while showing the still unopened package that was now revealed to be from her.

Seeing this she jumped up and clapped her hands cheerfully look a cheerleader. "Oh great, I was worried you'd ignore what it said for a moment but I'm glad to see your still polite."

"Thanks I guess, so why did you have me call you?" he asked wondering if she wanted something.

Hearing his question Elesa raised an eyebrow before she giggled at her little brothers cluelessness. It was always something that made him look cute.

"Hee hee hee I'm calling to congratulate you silly. You didn't think I'd miss saying congrats to little brother for finally becoming a trainer do you?" She asked a bit sarcastically.

Naruto now had a surprised expression before he got a small smile on his face. "Thanks sis but if you really wanted to congratulate me then why didn't you come to see me go off on the plane," he asked with a small amount of hidden hurtfulness at remembering she didn't come.

To his surprise he heard Elesa groan.

"Oh believe me I wanted to see you but my damn manager kept throwing a fit over how I couldn't skip out on my first big fashion magazine appearance and how this would ruin him. The guy also wouldn't shut up so I decided to stay here just so he'd finally stop yelling at me. But that doesn't mean I can't improvise on my little brothers big day so I sent your gift to Skyla and she was more than happy to get it to you while also giving you a farewell." She said with her eyes showing signs of sadness in missing Naruto's departure.

However instead of being disappointed Naruto now had a full happy smile on his face. "Thanks you, I really appreciate it," he said to his beloved sister.

Elesa waved it off. "It was no problem Naruto, I was more than happy to do that and more for you".

"So what about sister Mito?" he asked wanting to know if his oldest sister also sent him something to congratulate him.

Elesa gained a small frown. "Well I haven't heard anything from her, I've tried calling her but she doesn't pick up. It seems she's become pretty busy as an Elite Four member and doesn't have much time for her sisters either,"

Narutos smile lessoned but he still held it. "That's okay I'm just happy you and Skyla got to see me off."

Elesa smiled back. "No problem little Naru, well I gotta go now since I have a photo shoot to take so goodbye and good luck to you and your journey. Also be sure to catch some electric types while you're their and don't forget to register my number so we can talk another time," she said and finished by blowing him a big kiss and wink through the video.

"Hey I'm not little anymore!" Naruto said a little annoyed which grew a bit when Elesa just giggled some more.

"Love you," She said happily before hanging up and disappearing from the screen.

"_Love you too,"_ Naruto thought to himself before he turned to see that Braviary had left while he was talking with Elesa obviously heading back to Skyla.

Seeing this he decided to finally open the present Elesa sent him. When he did he smiled at what he saw inside. In the small box was a silver chain necklace with a miniature silver replica of Latias with perfectly carved amber crystals for eyes that shined and seemed to glow in the light.

Wasting no time he put on the necklace and saw that it was at a perfect length that placed it above his luxury ball necklace without bumping into each other at all.

"Thanks you," He said before registering her number and and heading back out to find the professors lab.

* * *

**Pallet Town**

The little town was very pretty and the people there were shown to be very friendly. It was about mid afternoon and the weather had heated up a little. He let Latias stretch her wings for a good half an hour before he returned her to her poke ball and he made his way through the nice looking town. He walked for a few minutes before he was someone out front and decided ask for some assistance.

"Excuse me miss," he said as he passed a woman in her mid thirties who was watering her plants outside her house. She turned around and smiled at Naruto. "I wondering if you could tell me where Professor Oak lives," he asked as the woman nodded.

"Sure it's just up the street about five minutes walk from here. You just follow the path straight ahead and you can't miss it. Are you a pokémon trainer?"

"Yes it's my first journey and my professor from Unova told me to see him before I start through Kanto."

"Unova? My you're a long way from home. You didn't want to start in your home region?"

He shook his head. "No Kanto was where I wanted to start since my Aunt recommended it to be the best region for those that start out on their first journey."

"Well it seems you have planned ahead. My names Delia Ketchum, my son Ash began his journey just two days ago and already made it to Viridian City. If you two meet I hope you can be friends."

"I would like that Mrs. Ketchum. Have a good day and thank you for the directions," he said waving goodbye to her which he returned.

"What a nice young man though he looks awfully familiar," she said before dismissing the thoughts and turning back to her garden.

Five minutes was really all it took before he found himself standing outside the laboratory of Professor Oak. It looked a lot like Professor Junipers lab but was stationed on top of a hill with a windmill built behind it.

Walking inside he called out and found himself inside a pleasant looking lobby where he found an older man sitting on one of the couches reading the latest Sinnoh magazine which happened to have his father on the front of it.

He was an older man who looked to be in his late fifties with graying hair and black eyes with a tanned complexion with wrinkles on a few spots on his face. He wore a red dress shirt with tanned pants and brown shoes with a white lab coat over the top.

He noticed Naruto walk in and quickly compared him with the picture of Minato on the front of the magazine. "Yep, without a doubt you are Minato Namikaze's son. You two are the spitting image on one another."

He got up and shook Naruto' hand. "I'm Samuel Oak, Pokémon Professor here in Pallet town. It's an honor to meet you Naruto."

"It's an honor to meet you too sir. My Aunt Aurea Juniper told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope," he said as he scratched the side of his face. "Come, come let go to the lab to give you what you came for."

As they walked Professor Oak started light conversation with him. "You know I met your parents on quite a few occasions though I can't say I know them personally. With you father coming from Sinnoh and your mother from Johto they don't come to Kanto all that much. Never met your sisters either but they seem nice enough. Are you following in their footsteps?" He asked wanting to get to know the only son of the pokémon power couple.

"Sort of. While I want to be a great pokémon trainer I also want to be a Pokémon Professor like my Aunt. Time in the lab grew on me but I wanted to see the pokémon world for myself first and take part in the league tournaments."

"Wonderful it's good to see a young mind interesting in the world of pokémon. Are their topics you have in mind as a pokémon professor?"

Naruto grinned. "Oh yeah while I love pokémon in general, I have a love for Legendary pokémon. I want to learn as much about them as I can. I guess you could say after meeting my best friend she sparked something inside of me," he said tapping on his luxury ball around his neck.

"Astounding, your godmother told me all about your Latias and I hope you don't mind if you sate this old professor's curiosity. A chance to see such a rare and legendary pokémon is not something that happens often," he said with Naruto shaking his head.

"Its fine, I don't mind though I will ask if you could keep it to yourself since I'm not ready for the whole world to know of her just yet," he said with Professor Oak nodding in understanding.

A moment later they entered Professor Oaks lab and went over the middle of room were a single poke ball lay. Leaning forward and picking it up, he gently placed it in Naruto's hands who eagerly accepted it.

"This is the starter you asked for. A good choice since personally I think this pokémon is a great pokémon to start off with. It really tests whether a trainer has what it takes."

Naruto nodded before he threw the poke ball. "Come on out my new friend," he said as the poke ball opened up and a light shot out from it and hit the ground as a small pokémon appeared in front of him.

The pokémon was a small, quadruped Pokémon with green or bluish green skin and dark patches. Its thick legs each end with three small sharp claws. Its eyes have red irises; while the sclera and pupils are white while on its back was a green bulb like a flower bug.

"Bulbasaur," Naruto said grinning as the little pokémon looked up at him in curiosity. Naruto got down to the Pokémon's level and let the Bulbasaur come to him.

"Hi Bulbasaur my names Naruto and this…"he said as he released Latias who appeared beside him, "this is my friend Latias." The little Bulbasaur looked a little intimidated by the sudden appearance of the powerful pokémon who simple sniffed Bulbasaur and made a happy sound.

"We are starting our pokémon journey today and I was hoping you would join us. I know we could use a great pokémon like yourself in our group. Plus I know Latias would love to have some new pokémon friends."

"Bulba…..saur," the little pokémon said as it look up at Naruto. It was trying to see if he was lying to him or if he was in any way being deceitful and untrustworthy but the little Bulbasaur could see he was being truthful about it. Plus he did feel like wanting to explore since the Professor didn't allow him to go outside since he was still very young and considered to be only just starting to mature out of his infancy stage.

After a few second the Bulbasaur nodded his head and Naruto happily started to pet the grass types head.

"That's great. Welcome to the group Bulbasaur," he said while Latias nuzzled the little Bulbasaur getting happy laughs from the seed pokémon.

"Well it seems Bulbasaur has taken to you pretty quickly. That's a good sign as a pokémon trainer," Professor Oak said as he began to examine Latias and began taking notes. Latias was too happy with her new friend to really notice or care.

"Simply amazing. She is incredibly beautiful. Young man let me just say you are a very lucky man to have such a awe inspiring pokémon to call your own," he said as he gently patted Latias who didn't mind since he was being gentle.

"I know. She is my best friend and I will never be more thankful that she is with me."

After a few more minutes Professor Oak handed Naruto the rest of what he came for. A Pokemon map of the Kanto region and a pokedex that had all the information he needed on the Kanto region Pokemon.

Pointing it to Bulbasaur he heard a robotic voice speak.

_Bulbasaur, the seed pokémon_

_Level- 6_

_Sex- Male_

_Type: Grass/Poison_

_Skill set- Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf_

_Information- It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild._

"Cool, this I can definitely work with," he said before he placed it in his pocket and folded the map up and put it in his backpack.

He let Professor Oak take about ten more minutes worth of notes before he recalled Latias into her poke ball while letting his new Bulbasaur stretch its legs and walk with him.

After giving Professor Oak his Xtransceiver contact number he left the lab and made his way out of the gates of Pallet town.

"You ready Bulbasaur? You ready Latias? Here begins our journey around the pokémon world. I know we are going to make lots of new friends, both human and pokémon and were going to face a lot of challenges. But together I know we can go far."

Bulbasaur beside him nodded happily and had a smile on its little blue face while he felt Latias's poke ball shake a little, getting his answer from his long time friend.

As he walked out of the town Professor Oak watched him go. He had a good feeling about the young Namikaze boy and would be watching his progress closely.

* * *

**Chapter Two Completed**

**Latias (Female)- Level 30**

**Bulbasaur (Male)- Level 6**

**If you wondering about his relationship with his family he has a good relationship with Skyla and Riya, a shaky but stable one with Elesa but is strained with his parents and Mito.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3 (Real chapter)

******Masamunex23- Sorry about this folks, seems I sent the unbeta'd version Soulreaper and he posted it. This one is the corrected one although it's not much different other than a few small things.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Companions**

"So did professor Oak catch you today?" Naruto asked as he looked down at his new Bulbasaur that was walking beside him at a happy and gentle pace.

The Bulbasaur looked up at his trainer and tapped the ground once. To help understand them better he told Bulbasaur that when he asked a yes or no question to tap once for yes and tap twice for no.

His response was two taps.

"Ah so he got you some time ago. Well then I'm glad you agreed to join my group. I know that together were going to take this Pokemon world by storm," he said throwing his hand in the air while Bulbasaur tried to shoot a paw into the air in agreement.

They had only been walking an hour and Naruto had already seen a small abundance of Pokemon in the area. He saw Rattata and Pidgeys being the main Pokemon in this area and used his pokédex on them to collect data on them.

They were all pretty low level which was to be expected but they were perfect for training up his Bulbasaur. Though Bulbasaur did not know many moves he was able to dispatch his opponents pretty quickly.

Walking along the dirt path with Pallet Town nowhere in sight behind them, they just found themselves listening to the peaceful area that was the forest. His backpack hung loosely around his left shoulder while his luxury ball containing Latias hung from around his neck.

The next town which was Viridian City would take about half a day to get to but since half the day was already gone and had gone four o clock according to his Xtransceiver he decided to hang around the area, see if there were any pokémon that caught his eye and make camp in cozy location.

He was in no means a rush and since this was his first day of his pokémon journey he wanted to remember it forever.

Walking along the dirt path they both stopped when they looked up to see a Spearow cawing at them and giving his Bulbasaur a challenging look.

Looks like you have a challenger he said to Bulbasaur who jumped forward and growled at the Spearow.

The Spearow flew off from its spot on the branch and swopped down towards the Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur dodge its swipe and then hit it with **Razor leaf**," Naruto called as Bulbasaur did just that.

When the Spearow was close Bulbasaur jumped out of the way and when it swooped past he shot four sharp high speed spinning leafs out and whacked the Spearow in the side, knocking it to the ground.

"Growl and then tackle it," he said again as Bulbasaur let out a low growl from its mouth before he ran forward and slammed his head into the Spearows head.

The Spearow fell backwards before it quickly took off back into the air and flew away from the duo, knowing when it had been beaten.

"Alright good job Bulbasaur," Naruto said leaning down and patting his Bulbasaur on the head and making the Bulbasaur feel happy from his trainer's proud words.

"That's the first Spearow you have defeated. That we can add to the two Pidgeys, the three Rattatas and Oddish. You're going to be super strong in no time," he said bringing his hand down for a high fiving with his Bulbasaur.

However what happened next surprised Naruto as instead of trying to raise his paw to return the high five a vine appeared from beneath his bulb and returned the high five.

"Woah, Bulbasaur you learned to use **vine whip**. That's awesome, it looks like those battles are starting to show results." Naruto told with excitement.

"Bulbaaaaa," was the all the Bulbasaur said in return with a proud look on its face.

So then they kept walking forward for another two hours making their way closer to Viridian City. Naruto was quite surprised that he did not see anyone else on the path but then again the trainers from Pallet town had all left a few days before him so it was not surprising that there was no one around.

Once the sun began to show signs of setting Naruto decided to make camp. He found a nice little spot next to a river when he would able to wash and bathe in and made a small camp fire just big enough for him to cook a tin of beans from and his pokémon could sit around.

Once his white and orange tent was up he let out Latias since no one was around and they were covered by the tree's. It was safe for her to roam around.

Once she was out she began playing with Bulbasaur and the two opted to chase one another around the camp site while Naruto prepared their food.

For Latias he had some dragon type food while for Bulbasaur he opted for the regular pokémon food since he doubted Bulbasaur would be the picky kind unlike Latias. Once she got a taste of her Dragon Type food she didn't want to eat anything other than that.

She was such a fussy eater.

"Come on you two come and get your dinner," he said as the two stopped chasing one another and went to their dinner.

Latias happily dug into her food making happy noises coming from her as her cheeks overflowed with her food. Beside her Bulbasaur took a quick bite out of the pokémon food and let a satisfied look appear on his face before he began digging into his food.

"How is it?" he asked Bulbasaur who gave him a foot up in response. He guessed that a good sign before he began digging into his own food.

They all sat in silence for five minutes as they enjoyed their food, listening to the sounds of the forest and the pokémon that inhabited it.

From the side he saw a little family of Rattata sitting together with the mother Rattata nuzzling her young ones that nuzzled into her. Her tail draped over them and kept them close to her, keeping them warm and secure. He watched as one of the little rat pokémon yawned before its eyes drooped shut with the mother never taking her eyes away from her young.

Above them he saw a school of Pidgeys take off into the sky as the brilliant colours of orange, red and blue decorated the sky before the night could take over. The flock of Pidgey flew in a V formation as they took off away from the forest and flew towards the wooded hill area back in Pallet town.

"It's going to be a good evening. Just a feeling I have," he said as his two pokémon bobbed their heads up and down in agreement.

"Come on guys let eat our food before it goes cold," he told them as they resumed eating their dinner. Naruto took a scoop of beans and was about to eat it when he noticed a little figure watching him from the river.

Curious he kept his eyes on the little figure while pretending to still be eating and saw it come a little closer. When it's whole body was out of the water and hiding behind some tall weeds he noticed it was a little Poliwag.

It resembled a little spherical tadpole with large eyes, a pink mouth, and a long, mostly transparent tail. It had little legs and waddled like it was not used to walking. Its most famous feature was the black and white swirl on its abdomen.

"Hey Bulbasaur, Latias we have a guest," he said getting his two Pokémon's attention. They looked to the side and noticed the little Poliwag spying on them.

"Bulbasaur I want you to grab it with your vines and then bring it forward towards us. Then I want you to tackle it into that tree," he said softly with Bulbasaur nodding and let its vines creep forward.

The little Poliwag was none the wiser as its focus was on the food that the pokémon was eating. It took a few steps closer and it was then that Bulbasaur struck.

The little water pokémon let out a little yelp as Bulbasaurs vines yanked it forward its spot and brought it closer towards the group with a scared look appearing on its face.

Continuing with what his trainer said Bulbasaur rose forward letting go off its vines from around Poliwag before his whole body hit the Poliwag and sent it sailing towards a tree. The pokémon dropped to the ground as little swirls appeared on its face.

Taking out a poke ball from his bag he threw it at the Poliwag. It connected with the top of its head and the Poliwag was engulfed in a red light and sucked into the poke ball.

Naruto watched as the poke ball writhed around for a couple of second until he heard the familiar ping signaling the pokémon had been caught. A big smile etched onto his face and he fisted the air again.

"Yes I caught my first pokémon on my pokémon journey," he cried out happily as he patted Bulbasaurs head for his good work. Bulbasaur nodded his head happily before he returned to his food.

Naruto walked over and picked up the poke ball. Knowing they would not reach the nearest Pokémon Centre until well into tomorrow depending on how fast he travels. He took out his medical capsule and let the first aid kit appear beside him.

He then threw the poke ball and his new Poliwag returned outside with swirls still in its eyes, not having recovered from the attack combo Bulbasaur gave it. He gently picked up the little pokémon and took out one of his potion sprays.

"Here let me take care of that for you" he said in a soothing tone as the Poliwag managed to regain its senses and watch in curiosity as Naruto sprayed on part of her body where she had been slammed into the tree.

The bruising that was beginning to show quickly began to fade thanks to the quick working potion spray and the little Poliwag had a cheerful look on its face since its back didn't hurt anymore.

"Is that better Poliwag?" He asked and got cheerful chatter from the little pokémon as it jumped up and down on his lap. "You're an energetic little Poliwag aren't you."

"Now that you're my pokémon I am going to help you get big and strong. We will go on lots of adventures, make new friends and have you evolve into a big bad Poliwrath or Politoad. Does that good?" He asked.

"Pooolliwag," the little tadpole pokémon said as it nodded its little body.

Smiling that his new pokémon was happy with this arrangement he took out another bowl from the food capsule and poured some pokémon food into it with the little Poliwag now happily munching away with Bulbasaur and Latias also going back to their meal.

While they ate their dinner Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and focused it on his new pokémon.

_Poliwag the Tadpole pokémon _

_Poliwag are amphibious pokémon that usually live underwater or on lily pads in rivers or lakes. Because of their lack of arms they use their tails to carry objects. When their food supply runs low or has been depleted they will leave their home and search for food and find a new home. It is believed that they can entrance enemies by spinning the swirls on their chests._

After getting the information he wanted he went back to his meal. Despite being a low level which was evident from how quickly his Bulbasaur had managed to knock him out, he already knew what to work on for the little Poliwag.

Since his mother had a Politoad of her own which she had since it was a Poliwag, he had seen some of her old notes while rummaging through their attic and would take the training she did for her pokémon onto his own.

Disregarding his bitter feelings towards his mother, he recognized that she was the best in her profession and when it came to Water Type pokémon there was no one who came close to matching her.

Once the night sky set in he lay on the soft grass and looked up at the stars for a few hours chatting to his pokémon that lay beside him, taking the opportunity to rest of their first day of their pokémon journey.

"Lots of stars out tonight huh Latias," he said as he patted her head, making the Latias coo in response as she settled her head on his lap. His Bulbasaur and Poliwag sat on each side of him happy with the warmth they were getting from their new trainer.

Once it read 22:00 on his Xtransceiver he washed the bowls in the river beside the little camp, put out the fire and entered his tent. He returned Bulbasaur and Poliwag into their poke balls but Latias refused since she wanted to sleep next to him again.

Not wanting to say no to his long time friend he allowed it just for that night. Taking off his shoes he slipped into his sleeping bag as Latias yawned beside him and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

"Night Latias," he whispered before closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Next Day**

The moment he had woken up Naruto decided to get the day going by having a little morning training session. Since he now had two pokémon that were still at low levels he wanted to correct that by the time he got to Pewter City where the first gym was located.

From what he understood the Pewter City Gym was an all Rock type and heard that the trainer there called Brock used a pretty intimidating Onix as his main Pokémon.

Rock type shouldn't be much of a problem since with a grass type and now a water type on his team he had two advantages against the trainer's rock type. Plus there was Latias who he knew should be more than a match for the gym leader's pokémon.

After a quick breakfast and packing up the campsite they travelled for a good half an hour before Naruto found a small field clearing. After releasing his pokémon he joined them in doing ten laps around the field. The exercise helping to increase their speed and stamina.

Afterwards he set up some target and had Bulbasaur and Poliwag take a target each and made them use their razor leaf and water gun ability to accurately hit the target so their accuracy could be increased.

For Latias he had her focus on her psychic abilities by having her uprooting trees from the ground before putting them back and returning them to normal with her newly learned Psychic attack.

After a good two hours he had them spar with one another with Bulbasaur and Poliwag against Latias.

Despite being significantly more powerful then the two smaller pokémon, Naruto had been very proud of their valiant effort to try and push Latias back with their attacks. Also despite being of different types the grass type and water type had shown some pretty good team work with one another that he knew would be a great advantage for any future double battles.

Once it hit noon he decided it was enough training for one day and after having a quick lunch continued on their way to Viridian City.

Continuing their journey towards their first town stop he had Bulbasaur and Poliwag battle against a few wild pokémon which was mostly Spearow and Pidgeys. Since they had a resting period after their morning training both pokémon were in good condition and were more than eager to prove their strength.

After a couple more hours Naruto eventually arrived in Viridian City with his pokémon all resting back in their poke balls and resting after their day.

Walking into town he quickly headed to the pokémon centre and saw a few other trainers who were rookies like him happily chatting outside the centre, showing off their pokémon. One had a young Mankey, another had a little Oddish that was hiding behind her leg while the others all varied as the tiny pokémon stayed close to their trainers.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the local pokémon centre and saw there was a big hole in the roof that had been boarded up by planks of wood as if an explosion blew through all floors. Standing outside of it meanwhile was an Officer jenny who had her Growlithe settled beside her on watch.

Curious, he walked up to the Officer.

"Excuse me miss. What happened here?" he asked getting her attention as she took a step towards him.

"Vandals happened. A duo of grunts from Team Rocket tried to steal the pokémon from this Pokémon centre. Thankfully a young trainer and his Pikachu managed to fend them off but as you can see the damage was done," she said before leaning in and giving him a suspicious look. "Why do you ask? Hoping to try something?"

"No, no I was just curious," he said waving his hands. "I don't suppose you caught the guys that did it?" he asked.

Officer Jenny shook her head sadly." No they made a run for it before we could get to them. Team Rocket have been becoming a problem in our side for some time now.

He recognized the name but he didn't know much about Team Rocket. Only that that they specialized in illegal operations and took to stealing other peoples pokémon, something he detested a great deal. The bond between trainer and Pokémon was a sacred bond and unless given good reason it should not be broken.

He had no idea what he would do if someone tried to take Latias from him.

"You have some ID on you? I have been checking everyone who came here just to make sure they are not a Team Rocket member in disguise" she asked as he nodded and handed her his pokédex. While she looked through it he went down on his knee and petted the Growlithe that was sniffing his leg.

"Hi boy, doing a good job?" He asked and got a bark in response from the puppy pokémon. He then took out a pokémon treat from his pocket and fed the Growlithe, getting happy tail wags from the pokémon in response.

"Alright you check out but try not to cause any trouble around these parts during your stay," Officer Jenny told him making him nod before saying goodbye and walking into the Pokémon Centre.

Walking inside he saw it was designed a little differently than the pokémon centers in Unova and the Nurse Joy behind the desk was dressed a little different too but the big difference was the hair styles. It was not difficult to tell since the Joy nursing family was world renown all over the world not only for their great skill in pokémon healing but because all its female members looked identical. You had to be very observant to be able to make out the difference between Joys.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokémon Center." the nurse Joy behind the desk said. "Can I help you?"

Nodding Naruto took his three poke balls and onto the desk. Hi I just started my pokémon journey and I was hoping you could take a look at my Pokémon. I don't think any of them are hurt but I would quite like them to have a check over just in case.

"Of course that is no problem at all. That is very wise for one so young. It shows you greatly care for you pokémon."

"Thanks you though I do have one request. The pokémon in the Luxury ball is a little…..special and I want her existence to be kept on the down low. Could you please keep it to yourself when you see her he asked with the Nurse Joy nodding with a smile still on her face.

"Of course, pokémon and trainer confidentiality is essential. You have my word she told him as a Chansey appeared n the door way and Nurse Joy gave her the poke balls. Is there anything else?"

"I plan on heading to Viridian Forest tomorrow so I was hoping you had lodgings still available. I will only be here for one night," he asked as Nurse Joy nodded and bend down under the desk and pulled out a room key.

"We have more than enough room. Your room is Room 9. When you're leaving, just hand in the key before you leave. Food gets served at around six in the evening and free of charge along with the room. Your pokémon will be returned before dinner.

"Thank you for your help," he said before he went to his room to put his equipment away while Nurse Joy went back to her duties.

The room was a simply room with a little bathroom attached to it with a single bed with white sheets. It was the kind of room you expected to see from the pokémon centre which focused on comfort and rest.

Since he had about two hours to kill before dinner and before he got his pokémon back he wondered around Viridian to take in the town while he was here.

The town was very clean and the people were pretty nice. He even saw a few trainers with their pokémon out, happily making the most of the day. Since there didn't seem to be any threats around pokémon happily wondered outside their poke balls with their trainers.

About an hour in he saw the Viridian City gym and saw its gates were closed. He leaned on the gates and looked at the gym building that looked like a big mansion with pillars decorating the front.

From what he understood about this gym is was usually one of the last that trainers went to before going to the Indigo Plateau since it was a couple of days walk from Viridian City.

He wasn't sure who the gym leader was since the identity of the gym leader had always been a bit of mystery. All he knew was that whoever was in there would most likely be his last gym opponent of the Kanto League.

After visiting the local pokémon market and picking up a few extra potion sprays with the poke dollars he got sent every week, he made his way back to the pokémon Center but saw a pokémon battle going on a little ways off from the Center.

It was a female trainer with a Weedle against a male trainer with a Caterpie. Both pokémon looked to be equal and Naruto decided to lean against a nearby tree as he watched the battle.

After a little while the battle was not going anywhere with neither being able to land the finishing blow on one another. He observed the battle with a few of the other trainers that were staying at the Center.

However suddenly a drastic change occurred in the weather.

The sky blackened with lightning dancing around in the skies while a strong wind had swept through the town causing many to begin taking shelter. The trainers quickly returned their pokémon and rushed back towards the Pokémon Center, trying to get out of the storm as quick as possible.

"_Where the hell did this come from? The sky was perfectly clear just a minute ago,"_ Naruto thought since the storm had just come out of nowhere. It was so sudden he would have thought it was a sudden act of Zekrom.

He was about to head back inside the Pokémon Center as well but stopped when he heard a scream come from a little distance away. Taking off from his spot he ran in the direction of the scream while using his hand to try and block the rain from hitting is eyes.

Quickly arriving he understood the situation when he saw a girl about his age leaning over a man made river and was trying to reach out to a small Squirtle that must have fallen in the water when the storm hit. The sudden increase in the wind was making the little tortoise pokémon struggle to get back to land with the water sweeping it away when it got close.

"SOMEONE HELP MY SQUIRTLE!" the pink haired girl shouted trying to grab her Squirtle but kept getting swept further out and now being taken down the river. The girl looked desperate and was letting tears run freely as the feeling of helplessness was taking her over.

Naruto went to grab his poke balls but cursed when he remembered they were back at the pokémon Center. He had hoped to use Latias or Bulbasaur to grab the small turtle pokémon but that idea was now out the window.

"_Oh I am so screwed. I hope no one back home finds out about this_" he thought before he did the unthinkable and ran towards the river and to the surprise of the pink haired girl he dived into the river.

His head breached the surface and he quickly took a big breath before he hauled ass towards the Squirtle, his arms pounding away at the water as he forced his way towards thee little Squirtle. As he got close a small wave of water hit him and water went down his throat, making him choke.

Not letting it stop him though he continued forward and got closer and closer towards the Squirtle while the pink haired girl was running along the side of the embankment trying to keep up.

His body feeling like it was on fire as his body worked over time he eventually got closer enough to the Squirtle and grabbed the little pokémon, bringing it close to him and holding it securely in his arms.

"Hold on little one I'll get you back to your trainer,"

The Squirtle was very little, smaller than other Squirtle he had seen which indicated that it was very young. It was no wonder it couldn't fight against the strong river currents.

Taking another deep breath he tried to make his way back to the embankment but found his energy was depleted by quite a bit and was finding it more difficult to make it back.

How the hell am I going to get out f this one he thought as he was about a few meters away from the side but got swept away again by the strong river currents? His legs kept kicking but he felt himself tiring.

As he was about to make another attempt to get back he found a long rope suddenly hit the side of the water next to him and saw the Officer Jenny from earlier on the embankment on her motorbike with the rope attached to the back.

It didn't take him long to figure what she wanted him to do. He grabbed the rope and quickly felt himself being pulled back to land.

A couple of seconds later a drenched and shivering Naruto lay on solid ground with the Squirtle still in his arms, shaking like a leaf. No doubt the experience frightened the life out of the little pokémon.

"Kid that was either the stupidest or the most reckless thing I have seen someone ever do," Officer Jenny said in a scolding tone as she got off her bike and kneeled beside him.

She pulled out a blanket from the trunk on her motorbike and put it around his shoulders while the pink haired girl took the Squirtle form his arms and checked it over.

Now that he got a good look at her, he saw she was a young Joy girl. Her tears soaked her face as she cuddled her Squirtle and wrapped her jacket around it.

"What in the world possessed you to jump into a river like this in this kind of a storm?" she asked frowning at Naruto.

"Her pokémon was in trouble," was the only answer he gave as he lay down on the ground and let himself get his breath back. Beside him the officer shook her head but had a softer look appear on her face.

'_Almost drowned on my second day, I hope my Aunt doesn't find out about this.' _he thought before he noticed a figure in the black skies. Whatever it was it was it had lightning dancing around it or being let loose. Acting quickly he took out his pokédex and aimed it to the mystery pokémon before it got out of range. What appeared on screen surprised him greatly.

_Zapdos the electric pokémon_

_It's body contains millions of jots of electricity that it occasionally lets out as it flies leaving thunder storms behind in the process. It is believed to devour the lightning from natural storms to recharge itself but still feasts on regular food. Zapdos is one of the legendary birds alongside Articuno and Moltres._

It disappeared back into the cloud as soon as it came but Naruto had to let out a chuckle at his luck.

"_Zapdos" __H_e thought and was about to say something when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Looking right he saw the Joy girl from earlier hug him while shaking in happiness.

"T-Thank you. Thanks you so much," she stuttered out while Naruto was blushing a bit from the hug since other than his family and Bianca he never got hugged by anyone else. Especially someone he just met recently.

Officer Jenny smiled before recommending they get back to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**Pokémon Center**

The moment they got back to the pokémon Center He was bombarded with blankets by Nurse Joy while the resident Chansey took the little Squirtle and checked her over.

The Officer Jenny explained what happened to Nurse Joy who immediately wrapped Naruto in a tight hug. He found out that this Nurse Joy was the mother of the young Joy girl whose pokémon he just rescued.

Evidently Joy and her daughter Melody Joy quickly took to looking after Naruto and to make sure he didn't catch a cold and fall ill. They wrapped him in so many blankets that he could barely move and the only part of him that was visible wash his eyes. Other trainers laughed a bit saying he looked like a mummy.

Both Evelyn and Melody thanked him profusely and while the Officer Jenny did reprimand him for putting himself into such a dangerous life and death situation, she did give him a pat on the back for bravery.

"You know you don't have to do this. I was just glad I could save your pokémon," he said as he sat in his room with Melody sitting beside him with a bowl of warm soup and bread in front of him.

"It's the least I could do for saving my little Squirtle," she said as she handed him his meal with Naruto eagerly taking a bite of his bread which he dipped into his soup.

"How is your little Squirtle?" He asked.

"She is fine. She has caught a little cold but my mom and Chansey are taking care of her. She will be back to normal by tomorrow," she said he nodded and took another bite.

"So have you been a pokémon trainer long?" He asked and saw her shake her head.

"Only three days and I am not really a trainer. I'm training to be a nurse like everyone else in my family but I also want to learn to be a pokémon Breeder. My father gave me my little Squirtle on my twelve birthday."

"Happy belated birthday" he said making the pink haired girl laugh but thank him.

"So a breeder? That's a great goal," he applauded getting a big smile from Melody.

"Thank you. My father is a Pokémon Breeder and I guess it rubbed off on me. Since both my parents have two great professions I wanted to learn the trades of both. It helps that healing and breeding has some common ground. What about you?"

"A similar position as you actually. I want to be a great pokémon trainer since it runs in the family but my godmother is a pokémon professor. I guess both rubbed off on me so I want to learn the trades of both," he said giving her a goofy grin that made her laugh.

"So do you plan on going on a pokémon journey?"

"I do but I'm a little nervous," she said as she shuffled nervously in her seat. "I've never been away from home before, at least not without my parents. I'm….afraid. Are you afraid?"

Naruto thought the question over for a just a moment before he answered.

"No not really," he said surprising her. "This is what I wanted for so long that I am more excited. Besides I hope to make lots of new friends during the journey so it's not like I'll be alone for long. And I have my pokémon with me so I'm never alone just like you won't be alone with little Squirtle."

As Melody took his words to heart Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny walked into the room with Naruto's poke balls in her hands.

Here you go Naruto. They were all in great condition so not much needed to be done. And I see what you mean by your special friends. She was awfully playful," she said as Latias's poke ball began to shake around and burst out.

She quickly soared forward and nuzzled into Naruto who laughed as he patted her head.

"Laaaaaaaaattiassss," she cooed as she checked on her trainer. She could sense that something had happened to him and was desperate to see him. I was most likely something psychic pokémon did when they had a bond with trainers. They could just sense if something happened.

"Well it's nice to see you too. I hope you didn't cause any trouble for Nurse Joy," he asked as Latias made happy noises. He looked over to see Melody staring in awe at Latias and noticed her hand twitching to stroke the beautiful pokémon.

"Latias," he said getting her attention. "I want you to meet a new friend of mine. This is Melody, the daughter of the nice nurse that looked after you today."

Latias turned her head and looked at Melody who gave her a little wave and looked a little nervous form the sudden attention turning towards her.

Latias leaned over and got in Melody's face as she gave her a once over before settling that she was not going to harm her and had a warm and cozy look in her eyes. Her face nuzzled into Melody's making her laugh as her hand stroked her head and happily cuddled her back.

"She's so wonderful. She's like a big happy baby," she said getting delighted sounds from Latias. "And she is so beautiful."

As the two got to know one and played with each other, Officer Jenny stepped forward.

Just to let you know your emergency contact was told about the incident today. A Professor Aurea Juniper was informed about what happened she said before everyone noticed the pail and scared look appear on his face.

As if she was there in the room he heard his Xtransceiver begin beeping. Looking down he accepted the call despite knowing what was to come and was met with the annoyed and angry face of his god mother.

'_I'm so screwed,'_ he thought as everyone else began to creep out of the room, aware of what was to come.

* * *

**Next day**

Naruto stood at the front of the Pokémon Center with his bag slung over his shoulder as he prepared to make his way to the Viridian forest. He already handed his room key into Nurse Joy who wished him well on his journey.

Though he as scolded by his Professor Juniper and Bianca for trying to be the hero, they both told him that as long as he was safe and happy then they would accept. However both told him not to do it again without the aid of his pokémon to help him.

After speaking with them for a good twenty minutes, updating them on what had happened thus far and what pokémon he had caught up to that point. He even told them he saw a Zapdos in the sky and both were a bit surprised since he now seemed to attract the impossible. Prof. Juniper was especially glad he got the data on Zapdos and was looking forward to what else he'd get on record.

After that he got to know Melody more and the two became good friends, happily talking about pokémon and their dreams all night until Nurse Joy came to collect her daughter for bed.

Speaking of the young girl he saw her running towards him as he began leaving the Pokémon Center and saw she had a pink backpack slung across her back.

"Your leaving?" she asked.

"That's right. The plan was always to head to Viridian Forest today and I wanted to get a good start since it will take about a week, maybe longer to get to Pewter City on foot. I've stocked up on potions sprays and food s I'm all good to go. You're heading off too?"

Melody nodded her head and shuffled a little on the spot. "I am, I…I was wondering if you wanted some company on your trip," she asked surprising him.

"You said it would be better to travel with friends and we are friends right?" She said with him nodding. "Then I see no reason why we can't travel Kanto together. You can battle the gym leaders and learn more about the pokémon world like you wanted and I can learn more about pokémon healing and breeding.

"Plus since I am a fighter and you're a healer we would make a good team," Naruto said following the reasoning and had to admit it was a good idea. Plus he liked Melody and she made a good impression on Latias which was a star in his books.

"Are your parents okay with this?"

Melody laughed. "It was actually my mom's idea since she has taken a liking to you. I promise I won't get in the way she told him as she played with the straps on her bag.

She waited for Naruto to give his answer and Naruto was enjoying teasing her with his silence. He already made his decision the moment she told him.

"Sure that's fine with me. The more the merrier as far as I am concerned," he said getting an overjoyed look on her face. She quickly engulfed him in a hug while muttering thank you over and over again.

From inside Nurse Joy watched her daughter leave with her new friend who she knew would be a good influence on her and would help her in her goals.

"Though I wonder if he will tell her who his family is," she wondered aloud knowing full well who he really was before going back to her nurse duties.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Completed**

**Just want to say thank you to Kyokasuigetsutotsuka for allowing me to use his OC. Thank you good sir.**

**Beta'd by Masamune X23**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Samurai and Flint**

The first thing Naruto and Melody noticed was the abundances of bug pokémon that lived in Viridian forest.

The moment they stepped into the forest the buzzing sounds of Beedrill could be heard as swarms of the wasp like pokémon buzzed across the tops of the tree's, heading towards their colonies home.

Stuck on the trees were dozens of Kakuna. They guessed they must have post at least a hundred Kakuna getting ready to evolve into their Beedrill form. The Kakuna just lay perfectly still as they waited for their moment to join the colonies of Beedrill that took refuge in the massive home that was Viridian Forest.

Naruto couldn't wait to see more. Though bug pokémon was not particularly one of his favorite pokémon types, seeing new pokémon in their natural habitat was nothing short of incredible and it sparked his inner pokémon professor.

There was also an abundance of flying types like Pidgeys and Spearow again like the route up to Viridian City. He even saw a few rare Tailows that originated from the Hoenn region that flew by.

During his time in Viridian City he bought a giant journal and would document pokémon in their natural environment as well as record anything unique. This book would start his big research into Legendary pokémon. The pokémon world was constantly changing with pokémon from each regions, sometimes being found in other regions showing that pokémon were migrating to new places where their type could thrive.

So far he had just seen Kanto bug pokémon but he hoped he could maybe find Johto or maybe even Hoenn type in here as well.

"It's amazing," Melody said as she spun around in a circle as she looked up at the various bug and flying type pokémon that lived in the forest. It's so full of life, it's just so beautiful."

"It really is. Is this the first time you have been here?" he asked and saw Melody nod her head.

"Yeah we didn't go on holiday much since mom and dad worked a lot but when we did go away we usually went abroad."

"Really? Where?" He asked, curious to find out where else she had visited.

"Usually the Johto region since its where my dad came from and we have family out there. We would go visit my mother's side of the family but there are so many Joys out there that we lose track of where most are," she said laughing prompting Naruto to laugh.

"Yeah that does sound like a problem. How many Joys are there in the world anyway? Other then yourself and your mom the only other Joy I met was Diana Joy who lived in Nuvema Town. She showed me a few pokémon healing techniques when I first got Latias."

"I think I recognize her name but like I said too many to follow," she told Naruto before turning to look at him. "What about you? Anywhere else you have been?"

"A few other places though they were mostly in Unova. I use with my Aunt Aurea when she went on research projects out of town. My parents and siblings were away a lot so I spend a lot of time with her."

Melody nodded. "Your dad's the champion and your mother's the top coordinator," she said before giggling at the surprised look on his face.

"H-How did you know?" he asked clearly surprise that she knew who his family was.

"I always read the poke magazine and you look exactly like your father. Just with shorter hair," she said ruffling his hair making him smile a little sadly.

"Yeah they…they were away a lot on business you could say so I never really spent much time with them. It's probably why I am so close to my godmother."

Melody nodded and left it that, not wanting to pry into her new friend's life just yet.

The rest of the day they spent wandering around Viridian city, taking in the forest and the pokémon that lived in it.

Walking further in they spotted some Metapods happily resting on some opposite tree's in a different area from the Kakuna. Since the two separate pokémon had a history of being quite hostile towards one another, the pokémon obviously did not want the mature Beedrill's to attack them while in the chrysalis stage.

Once the morning was over they spent the afternoon training their pokémon. Despite not training to be a pokémon trainer Naruto convinced Melody it was in her best interest to train up her Squirtle. Saying having a giant Blastoise was a great pokémon to have your back and for protection.

They ran the same pokémon training that he had set up during his time heading towards Viridian city and had Melody's Squirtle follow the same training path that his Poliwag was going through.

Meanwhile he helped Melody by giving him advice on how to use a pokémon in battle along with making sure she always knew the level and the moves that her Squirtle knew. To do this he used his pokédex to help her with that information.

They spent the rest of the day training before they set up camp as the sun began to set. Melody's pink tent sat on the opposite side from Narutos orange tent, making a neat little campsite for their group and had a small fire in the centre again like before.

While Naruto cooked dinner for himself and his new friend Melody brought out some pokémon food that her father had developed and given to her. The new food added a bit more kick to it as well as provides some extra nutrients for the pokémon. His Bulbasaur and Poliwag seemed to like it and was happy his pokémon was getting along well with Squirtle.

Latias though stuck to her Dragon pokémon food since he knew how picky she could be.

After some light chatter and further getting to know one another the two turned in for the night, looking forward to their next day of adventure.

* * *

**One Week Later**

"I think we're lost," Naruto said as he and Melody took a seat on a wooden log and rubbed her feet, their days of walking beginning to make her feet ache.

"I think we have been lost for the last three days, someone was just a little stubborn to say no," she said pouting at Naruto who gave her a goofy grin in response while nervously scratching his head. We could have flown out. It would have been a lot easier.

Naruto sighed, he had been through this before.

"I know Melody but Latias isn't big enough to carry two people. She is barely big enough to carry one. Besides if we flew out of Viridian forest on a Latias it would draw unwanted attention."

Melody nodded, understanding that he had a point. She was just frustrated at being lost in Viridian Forest for so long.

Hey at least during our time lost we got a lot of training done right? He told her since it was at least one positive that came out of being lost in the bug infested forest.

While Latias had managed to go up a good two levels and learned safeguard, a powerful defensive move that he knew would become very handy in the future. The big boost was from his Bulbasaur and his Poliwag.

The two little pokémon had both gone up a good five levels thanks to their training and picking fights with Beedrill. Who knew the endless swarms of Beedrill would actually come in handy for something.

While Balbasaur managed to learn Leech Seed, Poliwag meanwhile learned Water gun and Bubblebeam.

The same could be said for Melody's Squirtle that managed to go up a few levels and also managed to learn bubble and water gun. The little Squirtle was very determined and spirited when it came to defending her friend and trainer. Though Naruto knew a trainer as loving as Melody, this Squirtle was going to go far.

"Come on, we should keep moving," he said as he looked at his map of his Xtransceiver. "We can navigate through this; we just need to be smart about. We are lost because this is our first time going through it."

Walking forward Naruto was about to lead the way before he noticed a large brown figure suddenly step in the middle of the path they were on. Beside the brown lump was a strangely dressed boy who was wearing some kind of samurai outfit. On his back was a big catching net.

"Halt trainers. State why you are in this forest," he asked as he pointed his finger towards the duo who looked at him a little oddly.

'_Who is this nut job?'_ they both thought.

"Hey buddy….isn't it a bit early for Halloween?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"I am a samurai, the samurai of the forest and the great catcher and trainer of Bug pokémon. Pinser!" the boy called out as the brown lump turned around and Naruto saw the large form of an intimidating Pinsir.

It had a bipedal, dull brown body and a large pair of grey, spiky pincers on top of its head. In its mouth were many long, flat teeth arranged horizontally. Its legs are short and thick while its arms are long and thin, and each limb ends with three grey claws.

Naruto quickly scanned it with is pokédex.

_Pinsir the stag beetle pokémon_

_Despite the scrawny looking arms Pinsir possesses a strong level of physical strength and their horns are their greatest weapons for combat. They will use their horns to grab their enemies and constrict them painfully. They are known to be territorial and enjoy the taste of tree sap. If their horns fail to constrict they will simple toss their enemies away._

"Wow a Pinsir, I can't say I have ever seen one of those before. It's really cool looking," he said complimenting the Pinsir making the boy look at him in surprise.

"Ahh another person who loves Bug pokémon just like I do. How wonderful," the boy said happily. Naruto guessed the boy was about his age or younger.

"Well I wouldn't say love but I find them interesting and they have their perks," Naruto told him as the by nodded. That was when Melody intervened.

"You said you live in this forest right. That means you know the way out?" She asked with Samurai nodding. "Thanks goodness we have been stuck in here for the last few days. Do you think you could show us the way out?"

The boy looked at them quizzically and gave them a once over.

"You two are trainers right?" He asked with Naruto nodding.

"Future nurse and breeder," Melody said as the boy nodded before he pointed at Naruto.

"I guess I can show you the way out but I have a condition that you must meet. Face my Pinsir and if you defeat it then I will show you the way out. If not then you are on your own."

"A pokémon battle?" Naruto asked with the boy nodding. Both Melody and Samurai saw him grin.

"This will be my first pokémon battle. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. Thank you for being my first opponent" he said giving Samurai and Pinsir a small bow which surprised them.

"A pokémon trainer of honor, I like that. Choose your pokémon."

"Melody can you referee for us," Naruto asked with Melody quickly nodding and getting in the middle of them at a good distance

'_Okay well since this is my first pokémon battle I feel my friend will be a bit overkill. So I know what the logical choice will be,'_ he though before taking one of the poke balls from his pocket.

"Go Bulbasaur," he said throwing the ball and releasing Bulbasaur as the little grass pokémon appeared on the ground.

"We got our first battle today buddy. You up for it?" he asked getting pumped up.

"Baaalllba," was the answer he got as his Bulbasaur got in position, ready to fight the much bigger Pinsir.

"_So my opponent has chosen a Bulbasaur. This'll be the second one I've battled since those 4 trainers from Pallet Town passed by"_ Samurai thought to himself remembering the previous battle he had with a Bulbasaur.

"Alright are you both ready? This is a one on one Pokémon battle," Melody asked in position as Naruto and Samurai got behind their pokémon. They both looked at Melody and nodded their heads.

"Then let his battle…BEGIN."

"Pinsir use **Bind**," Samurai shouted quickly as Pinsir charged forward with its large pincers opened and aimed right at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur dodge by rolling to the side then **Tackle **its side," Naruto told Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur nodded and rolled along the ground to the right, dodging the Pinsir's attack before it lunged forward.

"Pinsir defend yourself with **Harden**" Samurai said as Pinsir glowed white for a moment before the glow vanished and it's body now looked shinny.

Bulbasaur crashed against Pinsirs side but it proved to be a mistake as Bulbasaur was flung back as if he tried to tackle boulder while Pinser stood in it's spot seemingly with no damage done to it.

"_Darn, he raised it's defensive power against physical attacks_" Naruto though while grinding his teeth thinking about how to overcome this problem.

"Good work Pinsir now keep after it. Use **Focus energy** and lock Bulbasaur in **Bind**" Samurai told his pokémon.

Pinsir glowed blue for a moment before it charged forward again to try and trap Bulbasaur in its pincers but Naruto just kept telling Bulbasaur to keep dodging. Thanks to the speed training they had been doing Bulbasaur was a lot faster than he was over a week ago and it was beginning to show.

"Keep it up Bulbasaur, use your speed to our advantage and it will tire Pinsir down" he said with Bulbasaur nodding. It was a good strategy for a small pokémon against a larger pokémon.

After a good minute Naruto and the others could see Pinsir slowing down.

Bulbasaur use **Razor Leaf** he commanded as Bulbasaur shot out multiple leafs at a fast rate as they whizzed through the air and aimed at Pinsir's body.

"Pinsir use **Harden **and intercept with your horns" Samurai spoke as Pinsirs body got a shine to it again as its skin hardened. It lowered it's body using it's horns for shields as they blocked the attack which did little damage and simply bounced off it's horn without so much as a scratch on them.

Despite this Naruto wasn't done yet. "Bulbasaur use your **Vine Whip** and tie up it's horn"

Bulbasaur shot its twin vines out of its bulb and wrapped around them around Pinsirs horns forcing them closed together.

"Now pull it forward to make it lose balance" Naruto ordered.

"Pinsir stand your ground" Samurai countered.

Bulbasaur pulled with all it's strength to make Pinsir topple forward but the bug type type simple used it's arms to now stand on all fours preventing it from falling down.

"Now Pinsir pull Bulbasaur in" Samurai commanded as Pinsir did just that. It used it's arms as to push itself back on its two feet and then reared its head back as hard as it could.

The result was poor Bulbasaur getting flung forward like if its vine whip had been attached to a speeding car as he was now on a collision course with Pinsirs horns.

"Oh no!" Naruto shouted realizing too late that he fell for a trap.

"Now Pinsir use **Focus Energy **and then use **Cut **when Bulbasaurs in range" Samurai ordered as Pinsir glowed blue again before it vanished and it's claws were now glowing white as it prepared to cut down Bulbasaur.

"_What do I do, what do I!?" _Naruto thought urgently seeing that Bulbasaur couldn't block the attack or avoid it while in mid air. "_Wait…mid air? That's it!"_

"Bulbasaur use your vine whips to fling yourself over Pinsir to dodge it" Naruto called out quickly as Bulbasaur heard its trainer. Obeying, it used the vines that were still tied to Pinsirs horns to steer itself up by reeling itself in. It worked as Bulbasaur went over Pinsirs head avoiding the claws it swung at him to try and cut him but Naruto wasn't done yet.

"Now Bulbasaur before you land on the ground pull Pinsir back all your strength!" Naruto shouted.

Complying the grass type pulled it's vines back and this time the result was different. With the added force provided from being pulled by Pinsir and from being pulled from behind instead of the front. The bug type was pulled completely off the ground and into the air like Bulbasaur was a moment ago.

"Oh no Pinsir!" Samurai shouted seeing his pokémon was now helpless.

"Now throw Pinsir!" Naruto ordered as Bulbasaur did just that by continuing to reel in Pinsir with all its strength before it launched it straight towards a tree as Pinsir collided face first into the tree. The force caused it to shake and drop a lot of leaves before Pinsir fell to the ground clearly having taken lots of damage from the hard collision.

"_Is it over?_" Melody thought after seeing Pinsir not getting up.

"Hang in there Pinsir and get up, we're not beaten yet" Samurai encouraged his pokémon whose body now twitched before it's arms slowly pulled it up and it stood back on it's feet although on a closer look it showed that it was a bit disoriented after that crash.

Naruto noticed this and took his opportunity. "Bulbasaur use your **Leech Seed**" he orders as Bulbasaurs bulb had a seed sprout out from the tip before it was fired like a missile towards Pinsir before it connected with its head and began to quickly sprout out vines that wrapped all around it. After which the vines seemed to unleash a red burst of energy that made Pinsir groan as he felt his energy being drained while small green bits of energy flew to Bulbasaur as it absorbed it into its bulb and body regaining energy.

"Now use **Tackle** again before it retaliates"

"Pinsir try and dodge it and catch it in a **Bind**," Samurai said in a quick tone but it fell on deaf ears as Bulbasaur was too quick for the Pinsir to even react.

Bulbasaur ended up slamming into Pinsir with its head connecting with Pinsir's head and throwing it back. The attack succeeded as Pinsir was weakened and off balance due to the loss of energy as the back of its head hit the same tree it collided with before.

Pinsir groggily stood up for just a moment trying to keep fighting as the leech seed was still draining it's power before it finally collapsed onto the ground face first ending the match.

"Wow," Samurai said looking impressed at how his Pinsir had been taking out by Narutos use of strategy. Taking out a poke ball he quickly recalled the bug pokémon and patted it affectionately while whispering proud words that it tried its best.

"Great job Bulbasaur," Naruto said leaning down and patting Bulbasaur on the head which made the little pokémon smile a big smile at its trainer.

"The battle goes to Naruto N Juniper!" Melody said happily before returned to her friend's side as he returned Bulbasaur to his poke ball.

"Good match," Samurai said shaking Naruto's hand in a firm grip.

"Yeah it was, your Pinsirs really tough. I was panicking when you had Bulbasaur almost caught by those horns when you used its vine whip against him" Naruto complimented as he couldn't imagine how the match would've gone if he hadn't come up with that plan.

Samurai nodded "Thank you but your plan to regain control of its vine whip and then use the air momentum to increase its tugging strength so it could lift Pinsir and throw him was a clever move. As agreed I will show you the way out of Viridian forest. It should take about a few short hours to get back to the main path so let's get going before it gets dark."

"Man four losses in the two weeks. I'm really off my game lately," Samurai muttered to himself though he was overheard by Naruto and Melody as they quickly followed him from behind.

"You were in another battle before this. Who was it against?" Melody asked with Naruto listening carefully.

"Some kid from Pallet down with a Pikachu constantly sitting on his shoulder along with an orange haired girl. He was the fourth kid I battled from that town"

"_Pallet own huh? Wonder if he was that son Delia told me about when I was heading to Professor Oaks to pick up Bulbasaur.'_

"Was he any good?"

Samurai shrugged. "He was a newbie from what I could tell but he was alright, he was good to his pokémon at least and they seem to like him in return. I watched his Butterfree evolve while they were being chased by a swarm of Beedrill. In the end he used it to put the entire swarm to sleep."

"A butterfree? How beautiful" Melody answered in awe. "I wish I had a Butterfree."

Samurai promptly turned around to look at her. "If you want a Butterfree then you should start by getting a Caterpie. If you want I can show you where to find one."

"Really, you would?" she asked with stars in her eyes with Samurai nodding and leading them in another direction.

"It's not far so we won't lose much time."

It really didn't take that long and fifteen minutes later they found a small field where various small bug type pokémon lay with the majority being Weedle. But on the edge closest to them they saw a small Caterpie lying there looking in the sky, seemingly ignoring the presence of all the Weedle.

"Will I need to use Squirtle to help catch it?" she asked Naruto shook his head.

"No Caterpie are usually quite weak pokémon so it would not put up much of a fight. You can easily catch it with a standard poke ball," he told her with Samurai nodding in agreement.

"So do you think it would be a good catch?" she asked, a little nervous about catching her first pokémon.

"I think if you train them the right way and care for them right then they will become strong no matter what. A Caterpie might not be all that great personally but once it becomes a Butterfree then it can become quite the opponent."

"A Butterfree can only be as powerful as their trainer. They are a kind of pokémon that thrives of the love and care from their trainer," Samurai added as Melody nodded.

She gulped and took a poke ball from her pocket. The two trainers watched her steel herself and take a few steady breaths before she threw the poke ball towards the Caterpie.

The unsuspecting bug pokémon barely turned around before the poke ball hit it on the head and sucked it into the poke ball. Together all three of them watched at the ball shook around on the grass for just a few seconds as the Caterpie tried to get out but moments later they saw it cease moving and an audible click could be heard.

Both Naruto and Samurai both smiled when they saw the happy and joyful look appear on Melody's face and saw her barely contain her excitement at catching her first pokémon all by herself. She ran forward and held the poke ball high into the air.

"I CAUGHT MY FIRST POKEMON," she shouted happily as she jumped around on the spot. Both Naruto and Samurai laughed a little at her antics while the field full of Weedle looked at her strangely.

"Good job Melody, the first of many I'm sure," Naruto congratulated with Melody giving him a big smile as she skipped and bounced her way back towards him.

As they congratulated her they heard the distinct buzzing sound of swarms of Beedrill heading towards them. They all looked towards the sky but no one saw anything telling them the Beedrill must have been at large if they could hear them and not see them.

"Come on we best get going. That particular swarm of Beedrill are not as friendly as the rest," Samurai told them as Naruto and Melody nodded and quickly followed after him as they left the field.

* * *

**Pewter City**

Three days later Naruto and Melody both found themselves out of the Viridian City and staring at the large welcome to Pewter City sign that was made of Rock. It kept up with the town's affiliation with rocks and rock type pokémon.

"So this is Pewter City. What do you want to do first?" Melody asked seeing Naruto look around his surroundings.

"First off I need to find the Pewter City Gym. It's my first gym battle and I'm feeling kind of pumped."

"So you want to go straight there?" She asked with him nodding.

"Yeah though let's find the Pokémon Center beforehand. I want to know where it is in case some kind of emergency happens. That or if I get my ass kicked seven ways to Sunday."

"I'm sure you will be fine," Melody stated. "Come on let's get going."

So the two quickly entered the tow and looked for the Pokémon Center which was relatively easy to find since it was situated at the front of Pewter City. Naruto found that having a member of the Joy family travelling with him was a great positive since it put in a good word with the Joy family. When one Joy liked you so did the rest and it stayed that way.

After dropping his stuff off at the pokémon centre with his pokémon now ready in their poke balls along with the necessary equipment he marched towards the Pewter City gym with Melody following behind him.

As he walked he could feel his heart pounding on his chest in both excitement and nerves. Excitement because it was his first real gym battle ad nerves because he hoped he had what it takes.

'_If my sisters can do it then so can I,'_ he thought as his hand went up to clutch Latias luxury ball that lay comfortably around his neck.

"I'm probably going to use you for this girl so please be ready," he whispered before smiling as the poke ball shook. Latias was ready, he just hooped he was.

"Nervous?" Melody asked with a spring in her step. Since catching her Caterpie she had been even more joyful to be around the usual. Her new bug pokémon instantly took a liking to her and Naruto would not be surprised if it changed into a Metapod soon.

This Caterpie was oddly spirited for a Caterpie.

"Yeah. The first gym battle is always the toughest. It's where you see if you're good enough. If you have what it takes to go the rest of the way. The first hurdle so to speak."

Melody simple nodded and would stand by her new friend for support. From what she had already seen he was a great trainer. He knew when to push his pokémon and went to be lenient. He treated them with the utmost respect and never went outside their comfort zones.

After ten minutes of walking Naruto eventually found himself standing in front of the large Pewter City gym and was taking calming breaths. The entire gym was made out of stone with the words Pewter Gym inscribed in the massive stone walls. On the front was large iron door that looked ready to be pushed open at any second.

"Here we go." he whispered before he pushed on the doors and swung the doors wide open.

Stepping inside he quickly saw the field that his pokémon would be battling on. The battlefield was a standard look field but was littered with jagged rocks and boulders, and a balcony along the edge that provided spectators with a spot to watch Gym battles.

"Hello," he called out as his voice echoed through the gym. "My name is Naruto N Juniper, I'm here for a gym battle.

"Welcome," a strong voice called out as he watched a figure appeared on the opposite side of the field. Looking over he saw a man in his early forties with bronze skin and dark hair wearing simple clothing that consisted of a dusty cream shirt and jeans. His brown hair was natural spiked up.

"Are you Brock?" Naruto asked.

"No I am Flint, Brocks father and the new Gym leader. My son has gone on a pokémon journey with a new friend of his and to fulfill his dream. Until his future return I will be the taking care of the gym."

"Right okay well as I said I am here for a gym battle." He said again making sure to be respectful.

"Very well, is this your first gym battle?" He asked and saw Naruto nod. "A Gym match is different from other battles. This match is for Pokémon League Authorization and therefore it will go on record for occurring. There are special rules that you must abide to." He told Naruto.

"I already know about the special rules, and I'm willing to follow them." He responded.

"We will use two Pokémon each, understood?" Flint told Naruto as he stared across the field at his opponent. "How long have you been with your Pokémon?"

"Two of them for about two weeks, the other for five years," he told him and saw Flint get a little thrown at the last comment but nodded.

"I see. Then I see this may be an interesting match," Flint stated as he took a poke ball from his belt and threw it. "Go Geodude."

Out from the poke ball appeared a small grayish boulder like creature with large black eyes and two muscled arms on each side. Strangely its body was hovering off the ground. "Geooooodude," it said as it readied itself.

Curious he took out his pokédex to analyze it.

_Geodude the rock pokémon_

_It lives in caves and mountains while gaining more edges the longer it lives. It hides halve its body underground to sleep and observe which is why it's is commonly mistaken for a boulder by travelers. If stepped on it'll get angry and attack._

He put away the pokédex. "Here we go. Go Poliwag." Naruto released his small water pokémon as it stood up straight and had a determined look on his face as it tiny tail swung side to side.

He noticed Flint looking a little deep in thought, no doubt weighing the pro's and cons of his rock pokémon fighting a water type. With a determined look he shouted for the match to begin.

"Alright then let the match BEGIN!" a vice shouted from the balcony and saw a young boy with multiple children that looked like siblings standing beside Melody who was watching intently.

"Geodude use **Mega Punch**." Geodude bounded forward with its rocky fists cocked back. As it took a swing towards Poliwag, the small water pokémon ducked under the blow and began dancing around Geodude.

'_Rock pokémon are known for defensive strength and power but they lack speed,'_ Naruto though since speed was something he made his smaller pokémon focus intently on.

"Use your speed against him Poliwag and then hit him with **Water Gun**." Poliwag ducked from another swing and puffed out it's chest to prepare to fire but Flint wasn't letting it happen so easily.

"Quick Geodude use **Double Team,**" Quickly responding Geodude glowed for an instant before Poliwag fired its water gun but when it hit Geodude he simple vanished showing Poliwag had hit a fake as suddenly 11 more Geodudes appeared all around him and had him cornered as they were all lying still.

"Damm he responded faster than I thought," Naruto said softly as he saw Poliwag looking confused as it looked between all the Geodudes and having no idea which one to attack which Naruto didn't either since he couldn't tell which was the real one.

Flint took this moment to speak up. "It's clear to me that even though you have some experience in battles you don't have much experience battling against trainers. You may have a type advantage in this battle but me and my pokémon have more experience than even my sons when he was the gym leader. You'll need to come up with a better plan if you want to defeat me boy," he said almost like if he was giving a lesson or advice.

Naruto tightened his fist as he heard the comment but didn't let it bother him as he tried to remain focused on the match. "If we can't find the real one then we'll have to try and hit them all at once. Poliwag use your **Water Gun **and then rotate to hit them all" he ordered.

Poliwag got its focus back as it puffed it's chest before firing another water gun at a Geodude that vanished showing it was fake too so it quickly began to circle around hitting more of the Geodudes duplicates.

"Geodude use your **Mega Punch,**" Flint quickly ordered as the Geodude that was facing Poliwags back when it turned to fire at a duplicate shot forward and before Naruto could tell Poliwag to dodge was hit from behind by the powerful rock types punch that sent it flying back and crashing into a rock.

"Poliwag are you okay!?" Naruto asked with concern as his friend got up and shook his head to clear it's dizziness.

"Poliii" it cried out saying it was okay and could still fight.

"Okay then let's get back in this, charge in Poliwag and use **Water Gun **once more," he told as Poliwag charged it's opponent before firing another water gun at the rock type.

"Geodude use **Double Team **again," Flint orders as Geodude once again duplicates of itself appeared and surrounded Poliwag as the water gun hit a fake that replaced the real Geodude.

However this time Naruto had a smirk as he was prepared for it. "Use your tail to jump into the air and fire your **Water Gun** at the ground" Poliwag hopped into the air to land on it's talk before it used to as a spring to jump high into the air before firing its water gun at the spot where it stood as the ground began to soften and soak up the water.

"_What's he planning_?" Flint thought wondering why he was watering the ground. The ground was rocky and was over a concrete floor so why would be soak it.

All of the Geodudes looked up at their opponent just as confused as Flint wondering why it hadn't attacked them instead of the field.

"Now Poliwag use fire your **Bubblebeam** at the same spot," Complying Poliwag while it was still in the air it fired it's multiple large bubbles at the same spot from before. What happened next caught Flint completely off guard. He was expecting the bubbles Poliwag fired to burst when they hit the ground but instead they slide apart from each other and scattered across the entire field. He didn't even have time to tell a command before all of the Geodudes were hit by the wide spread attack at the same time. All of the fakes vanished while the real one was sent rearing back from the hit in pain.

"Alright it worked!" Naruto exclaimed happy to see that his plan worked as Poliwag landed on the ground.

Flint couldn't believe what he saw. This young boy had used his pokémons element to his advantage by staging a combo that ended up overcoming his Geodudes double team defense.

"Well I must admit I'm impressed by your maneuver. I never battled someone that used the home field of their opponents pokémon to launch such a surprising attack," Flint complimented the young trainer.

"Thanks Flint," Naruto said being grateful for the compliment.

"However this battles far from over," Flint said seriously as Geodude got back up, still looking ready for more.

"Then let's keep going. Poliwag use **Bubble,**" Naruto commanded as Poliwag fired smaller bubbles at Geodude.

_"Using Double Team again probably won't work if he makes another combo. So…" _Flint though for a moment before he decided. "Geodude use your **Mega Punch** at the ground beneath you."

With another strong punch Geodude stroke the ground as a large slab of earth was upturned in the process which Geodude instantly used as a shield to block the bubble attack which failed to break through.

"Fire your **Water Gun **at the ceiling above Geodude," Naruto told as Poliwag looked up and then fired another water gun. This one hit the ceiling and dispersed causing it fall to the ground over Geodude like rain as it groaned in pain as even rain hurt it.

"Now move in around that slab and use **Bubblebeam,**" Poliwag ran forward moving around the upturned slab of earth and fired it's attack.

"Dodge and use **Seismic Toss,**" Flint countered as Geodude narrowly avoided the bubblebeam before it quickly moved forward and caught Poliwag in a hold from behind so it couldn't attack him as he suddenly flew in the air and roll with his captured opponent before he threw him to the ground at a fast paste as Poliwag impacted on the ground harshly and a dust cloud formed from it.

"POLIWAG!" Naruto said urgently as he saw his friend get slammed to the ground.

Melody had her hands to her heart in worry as the dust cloud began to clear up and Geodude returned to the ground panting as it was starting to feel weary after all the water it was hit with and after using its seismic toss.

The dust could began to completely clear up and when it did Poliwag was revealed to be lying in a small crater with swirls on its eyes showing it had fainted.

"Poliwag is unable to battle Geodude wins the battle," the young boy said as the children cheered for their dad first win since his return while Melody was looked a little down that Naruto lost the first round.

Despite this loss Naruto wasn't deterred as he took out his poke ball and called back Poliwag. "You did great Poliwag, I'm sorry that I couldn't lead you to victory in your first official battle" he apologized to his friend as he put his poke ball away.

He had been hoping to defeat the leaders first pokémon but it seems that with the replacement of Brock for his father who appeared to have more experienced pokémon he was now in a harder challenge than he was expecting.

"_Looks like its all up to her now,_" Naruto thought as he removed the luxury ball from his necklace and pressed the button to enlarge it before he kissed the ball and threw it onto the field.

"I CHOOSE YOU LATIAS!" He shouted as the luxury ball opened, releasing what lies inside.

From out the luxury ball Flint saw the pokémon appear and he raised his eye brows at seeing a pokémon he'd never seen before. While the children were in awe at seeing the pretty looking pokémon they've never seen before. The girls were especially looking with stars in their eyes at seeing how beautiful it looked.

"I've never seen that pokémon before," Flint spoke up seeing it hovering of the ground in a similar way like his Geodude except it was moving up and down a bit showing it was levitating rather than hovering.

"It's no surprise since she's from a region outside of Kanto" Naruto answered.

"Well I look forward to battling your mystery pokémon," Flint said as he looked at Geodude who was looking tired after that rough battle with Poliwag. He was sure that Geodude would not be able to win against the new pokémon but the least he could do is weaken Latias so his next pokémon will have a better advantage.

"Second battle Geodude vs Latias. Ready…BEGIN!"

"Let's hit him hard and fast Geodude, use **Rock Throw,**" Geodude acted fast as he punched a small boulder that broke apart into smaller rocks that were sent flying towards Latias.

Despite this both Naruto and Latias stood calm. "Let me show you why you should not underestimate us" Naruto commented.

"Block them with **Psychic,**" he said simply as Latias's eyes began glowing blue with power as most of the rocks began glowing the same and stopped their approach right in front of her while the remaining rocks ended up colliding with the captured rocks and fell to the ground as not a single one managed to get through the blockade.

Flints was in shock by what he saw. "_It's a psychic type"._

"Now send it back at Geodude," Complying Latias used it's psychic power to send the rocks back at Geodude who was bombarded by the psychic powered rocks and sent rolling back until it collided with a boulder and fell to the ground as it was knocked out.

"Geodude is unable to battle Latias is the winner," the boy said again as he and his siblings couldn't believe how strong the mysterious pokémon called Latias was to have been able to stop Geodudes rock throw and send it back. Clearly it was a pokémon not to be taken lightly.

"Geodude return," Flint muttered as Geodude was returned to his poke ball. He then looked over at Naruto. "A fine first battle for your Latias but you will find the second won't be as easy. You won't beat my next pokémon."

"GO ONIX," he shouted as an enormous rock like snake appeared on the field. Its gray boulder like body got smaller towards the tail. There is a rocky spine on its head and a pair of black eyes right beneath it. It glared at Latias who glared right back despite looking a little unnerved at the great difference in size.

"_Come on Naruto just one more win and you've got it,_" Melody thought as she saw that the stage was now even with both pokémon being at 100% full strength and there was no type advantage on either side.

"Final battle Onix vs Latias…BEGIN!"

"Onix use **Tackle,**" Onix lunged forward with its large head aimed towards Latias. Despite the large pokémon charging at her at what would be a painful collision, Latias remained calm like before awaiting her trainers commands.

"Veer to the left and dodge it" Naruto said as Latias did what her trainer asked and easily soured out of the way. Her slim and aerodynamic body was designed for speed and Onix coming towards her was a speed she could easily see coming.

Flint though wasn't done. "Onix when you hit the ground use **Dig**." When Onix hit the ground it quickly began to burrow into it before it disappeared just a few seconds later.

"Keep your eyes open," He told her as Latias floated in the air and kept an eye on the ground. From behind her the ground began to crack before the enormous head of Onix roared towards her.

"Dodge and use **Psywave**," he told as Latias dodged to the right and then fired rings of multicolored energy as they hit Onix by the head and caused it pain while pushing it back slowly.

"Hang in their Onix it's time we change our tactics. Use **Dig** once more," Flint ordered as Onix understood his trainers command and went back underground to escape from the constant attack.

"Stay sharp Latias he's up to something," he said as Latias kept an eye out for signs of the rock snake.

Naruto was also keeping his at the ground looking for any cracks or earth that'll be upturned by Onix reappearance from below.

"Get ready Onix!" Flint shouted as the rock snake heard him from below and the ground began to shake.

"He's coming but from where!?" Naruto said softly as he looked urgently around the field trying to see where it was going to come out while Latias was doing the same thing.

"NOW!" Flint shouted as Naruto saw the ground directly behind Latias crack up and upturn with a small dust cloud being made in the process.

"Latias behind you, turn around and use Psywave again" Naruto quickly ordered as Latias turned around and fired another Psywave however both Naruto and Latias were given a surprise when another dust cloud appeared behind Latias revealing Onixs head while the Psywave blasted the first dust cloud to reveal it was only the tip of Onixs tail that she hit.

"**Tackle **it now!" Flint ordered.

"LATIAS GET AWAY!" he tried to warn but it was too late as Onix was already too close for Latias to dodge as she was hit by the full force Onixs tackle that sent her crashing to the ground and into one of the remaining boulders which knocked the wind right out of her.

"Don't let up on it Onix use **Bind" **Flint told as he Onix seize the opportunity.

"Latias fly up now!" Naruto told as Latias tried to fly back up but it was still shaken from the impact and wasn't completely aware of the surroundings yet which Onix used for its advantage by raising its body higher and catching Latias with its tail where it then proceeded to constrict her earning a painful squeal from her.

Naruto now knew he was in trouble. "Fight back with Psywave," he said as Latias tried but it couldn't focus on firing it's attack with all the pain it was feeling as Onix began to slowly tighten its grip.

"Latias try and free yourself with Psychic," he pleaded to his friend as Latias grit her teeth trying to tolerate the pain as her eyes slowly opened and glowed with power. Onixs tail began to glow the same color as it felt something trying to pry it open so Latias could escape. He fought to resist it as he tried to keep constricting her.

Latias was feeling a strain on its mind as she had never tried using Psychic on something as big and heavy as an Onix. Especially one that was wrecking her concentration by constricting her and filling her with pain. It felt like she was trying to lift a Snorlax off the ground while it was thrashing around.

"Hang in their Latias and put more power into your attack," Naruto encouraged his friend who was fighting for her freedom.

Flint was wondering what to do in this tug of war between them. His Onix was fighting to maintain its grip on Latias who was loosening its hold just enough for it to keep its focus maintained on trying to free itself. However as he looked at Onix he saw that the area from its torso and up wasn't affected by psychic.

"Onix **Tackle **it while you still have her tied up," Flint said earning a gasp from Naruto as he saw Onix rearing its head back to prepare to tackle the captured Latias.

"Latias watch out!" Naruto called out as Latias turned her eyes to see Onixs head charging at her attempting to finish her off.

That's when something happened with Latias. Somewhere deep in her mind a long forgotten memory resurfaced. The feeling of helplessness from being unable to move as she was trapped, the sensation of fear taking over as the pain she felt only increased from being attacked while she was already down. The memory of when she was attacked by the human who hunted her down like a wild animal flashed and showed no mercy flashed in her mind.

The horrifying memory recall made Latias screech not from pain but panic as it's Psychic attack increased in power. Her entire body glowed before the power grew as it looked like a psychic bubble was growing around her before it kept growing until it forced Onixs tail to open up and let her go. It kept growing and then it seemed to vanish while creating a shockwave that hit Onix with full force sending the giant pokémon flying back completely as it fell to the ground while both Naruto and Flint had to cover their eyes as the shockwave kicked up sand.

Latias fell to the ground in exhaustion from overexerting its powers.

Both Naruto and Flint looked in disbelieve at what happened especially Naruto as he never saw Latias use so much power like that. Naruto didn't understand what happened but right now he didn't have any time to worry about it as Latias was looking exhausted and the battle wasn't over just yet.

The miniature sand storm stopped as they both looked to the field to see Latias hovering off the ground while panting with some great exhaustion while Onix was on the ground flinching from the pain it's whole body was feeling after that huge attack.

"Onyx get up, you can do this," Flint shouted as Onyx slowly tried to lift itself from the ground to continue battling. The giant rock snake managed to lift itself before its eyes rolled into the back of its head and it fell back down.

Everyone watched as Onyx slumped to the ground unconscious while Latias hovered over it.

Flint stared in disbelief as his strongest Pokémon was defeated.

"The match is over. The winner is Naruto N Juniper," he said simply with an awed voice as his children in the balcony groaned at his loss while the pink haired girl jumped for joy.

Naruto took a sigh of relief before a giant smile appeared on his face as his fist shook and he fisted the air.

"Alright Latias," he called as he ran over to Latias and hugged her which unfortunately caused her to flinch from the pain it's body still felt. Naruto saw this and quickly let go "Oh sorry I guess you're pretty injured after that intense battle," he said softly as he stroked her gently and kissed the top of her head before hugging her softly this time.

Latias was feeling tired after that flashback experience but decided not let it bother her as Naruto continued to congratulated her on her first victory. So to return the affection she nuzzled him to show her own happiness.

"You did amazing Latias. Thank you."

As the two celebrated they were quickly joined by a joyful Melody who joined in the gentle group hug, Flint observed Naruto from a distance as he slowly made his way towards them.

After seeing that sudden display of power to easily throw a giant pokémon like Onyx was a testament to how powerful Latias was and Flint began to see this was no ordinary trainer and pokémon. The look that was on their faces was the same and both had a similar calm aura about them. Like the two had this powerful trust in one another.

He recognized that it was rare to see in trainers and only those that had something to prove had it. He had a feeling this boy in front of him was special, just like that Ash kid he met.

"Naruto congratulations on defeating me. I guess my skills may not be what they use to be. But you have earned this," he said as he pulled out a small grey boulder badge. For defeating me, I Flint, the Pewter City Gym Leader present to you, Naruto N Juniper, with the Boulder Badge. You have earned it."

"My first badge," he whispered as he took the badge into his hand and looked it over. It was just a plain grey badge shaped like a boulder yet to Naruto it meant one thing. That he had proven himself a worthy trainer and that he was on his way.

"Thank you sir for the gym battle" Naruto said shaking Flint's hand.

"Your welcome Naruto. It was a pleasure battling you. I have a feeling I will be seeing more of you in the paper one day. Good luck on the rest of your journey," he said before he noticed his children coming towards them and one of his daughters tugged on Narutos pants leg.

"Mr. Naruto can we play with your Ls….Lati….Latias please," she asked giving him a puppy dog look. (Although it was a strange one since her eyes seemed closed just like every member of the family.)

Naruto looked down at her and smiled before nodding his head. "Sure though she is still feeling sore from the battle she can play with you guys, just don't do anything forceful and play gently and very carefully alright?" He asked as all the children nodded while Latias stared down at the little girl with her big amber coloured eyes.

"Laaaaaaaa," she said before she began chasing Flint's children around the gym hall as the children mock cried in fear before they piled on top of Latias and began stroking and patting her. Latias was obviously enjoying it as she hummed happily as she licked the top of one of the youngest children's nose, making them laugh.

Everyone else laughed as Latias played with the children until Flint collected his children so they could go and get dinner ready.

After they said their goodbyes Naruto returned Latias to her luxury ball and he and Melody left the Pewter City gym with his first gym badge settled in his pocket as a happy and eager smile stayed plastered on his face for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Completed**

**Beta'd and collaborated with Masamune X23**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


End file.
